Un millón de millas para alcanzarte
by Naname Nanashu
Summary: Este fanfic esta hecho con la idea de crear más ginkagu y trata de la vida de kagura y gintoki después de la batalla con utsuru y de como se enamoran, y se hace novios y se casan y tienen hijos y así... pero lentamente (la historia va más lento de lo que quisiera)
1. levantarse temprano no garantiza

Hola, hola soy nueva en esto pero me canse de buscarhistorias de GINKAGU por que aunque a muchos no les guste a mi me encanta y se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño aporte y aunque esté primer capítulo es algo corto y en mi parecer un poco serio espero que les guste y otra cosa

Los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble(en serio amo la serie)

Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

Eran las 5:58 am y sus ojos empezaron lentamente a abrirse aun vidriosos y con sueño era muy poco frecuente que ella se levantará tan temprano, pero el frío de esa nave era muy fuerte y el pelaje de Sadaharu ya no bastaba para mantener el calor, en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiese acurrucado con gintoki para calentarse pero dado al estado precario en el que encontraba debido a las múltiples heridas algunas por haberla protegido, lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo dormir. Aunque trato de conciliar el sueño simplemente no pudo y acurrucarse con Shinpachi ni siquiera lo contemplaba como opción por lo que volteo para tratar de olvidar el frío.

Los minutos pasaron y simplemente no pudo volver a dormir por que solo lo conseguiría si se acercaba a gintoki por lo que por un breve momento enserio estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo pero no pudo y se conformó con solo verlo dormir pero al darse cuenta de esa vulnerabilidad quee emanaba la hizo pensar...(-gin-chan se ve tan vulnerable como si fuera a romperse-aru, pero a la vez tan...tan...lind/ espera que, que estoy pensando-aru gin-chan se ve igual que siempre-aru, despeinado, olgazan y tan lindo...DEMONIOS LO DIJE NOOOO). Al verse confundida la pelirroja optó por la que sería su mejor opción salir de ese lugar; aun con algunas heridas y raspones se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo tal vez ese lugar se olvidaría de sus tonterías y no estaría tan frío. A pesar que aún estaba un poco adormecida se percató de la presencia de un hombre calvo con la cabeza más brillante que una bola de boliche, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lado y con uno sus comentarios sarcásticos y crueles que solía decir empezó su parloteo.

-Tch... Pensé que sería la única persona despierta-aru, pero me ganaste papi.

-no se de hablas yo solo me levante a mear, esta nave es muy fría y congela mi vejiga.

-no has pensado que tal vez tu próstata esta dañada-aru, deberías ver a un médico papi. Dijo kagura mientras dirigía su dedo meñique hacia su oído.

-¡ya te dije que es el frío, el frío! y yo no estoy tan viejo, además ya me hice un chequeo y salí bien. Dijo umibozu mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-en serio fue al médico, pensó kagura mientras lo veía de una cara perpleja

-pero tu por que te levantaste tan temprano eso no es normal y menos en ti, acaso le permamentado te hizo algo

Kagura no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa con tal pregunta por lo que en un acto rápido respondió con algo de nerviosismo.

-NoOOo-aru...por supuesto que no papi, gin-chan no.. No me hizo nada-aru (en todo caso fue al revés) .., lo que pasa es que yo... tenía.. ganas de...CARGAR.

-ah ya veo,... y por que no vas

-ya se me quitaron las ganas. Dijo kagura rápidamente.

Los dos se vieron de una forma incómoda por unos segundos, aunque esta desapareció cuando kagura se percató del estado en que se encontraba Edo después de la batalla con utsuru, la mayoría de los edificios en ruinas y entre ellos el yorozuya, debido a esa batalla muchos habitantes se habían quedado sin hogar y sakamoto, takasugi y nobu nobu habían ofrecido sus barcos para que fueran usados por los pobladores hasta que encontrarán donde ubicarlos. La pelirroja entristeció en solo pensar todo lo que había pasado pero en ese momento su padre le hablo.

-Kagura ahora que ya no tiene un hogar tal vez deberías irte conmigo.

Kagura nisiquiera volteo y hablo de una forma sería como muy pocas veces lo hace.

-Que nuestra casa allá sido destruida-aru no quiere decir que mi hogar lo este, por que mientras gin-chan viva mi hogar también lo hará.

-vaya que eres necia kagura, pero sabes pronto cumpliras 17 años

-15-aru! Cumpliré 15

-sabes muy bien que eso no es así, por que aunque tu apariencia parezca la de una cría de 14 tienes 16 y la única razón por la que no me ha molestado que digas eso es porque de esa forma te puedes proteger.

Kagura no hablo y solo miro al piso en silencio mientras umibozu continuaba hablando.

\- Es por eso que creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, por que aunque hasta ahora gin-san te a cuidado sin pedir nada a cambio eso a sido en parte a como luces y creo que estas consiente de eso, pero eso cambiará dentro de poco.

\- eso ya lo se pero... pero...

La gotas cayeron contra el suelo y kagura no pudo continuar hablando

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado y aconsejenme pues aun no se mucho de estas cosas jeje y aunque en este fanfic le aumente la edad a kagura fue por que enserio se sabe muy poco de ella la prueba esta en que ni siquiera sabemos si tiene apellido y podría ser una posibilidad, pero en fin. Matta ne.


	2. La mayoría de la gente va al baño desp

Hola de nuevo gracias a los que se animaron a seguir esta historia y espero que no se desesperen por el hecho de que vaya algo lento pero no quiero forzar demaciado la trama pero calma que la si hay lemon no en este capítulo pero lo habrá lo juro en fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo

Capitulo 2 :la mayoría de la gente va al baño después de despertarse

Y recuerden los personajes y la serie pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi-dono

.

.

* * *

El dolor en su abdomen comenzaba a ser insoportable y el frío le empezaba a calar los huesos, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que si el tenía frío seguramente esa mocosa estaría congeladose, asi que abrió los ojos en su búsqueda para darle su yukata para que se abrigara, pero el sueño se fue al percatarse que la chica pelirroja no estaba a su lado como siempre, y por muy doloroso que se le hiciera moverse se forzó a si mismo a ponerse de pie para buscarla. Miro a los alrededores pero no había señal de la mocosa por ningún lado por lo que dispuso a caminar en su búsqueda aunque algo lento por las múltiples heridas que tenía. El dolor era infernal pero peor era la desesperación de no saber donde estaba kagura y aunque tal vez solo había ido al baño o a buscar algo de comida no estaría tranquilo hasta no saber que estaba bien.

Su corazón simplemente se detuvo cuando vio a la pelirroja parada junto al calvo de su padre, se sintió aliviado pero ese sentimiento se fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando y algo que definivamente no le gustaba ver era verla llorar ni siquiera si era su padre, su hermano o el quien la hiciera llorar por lo que siguió caminando y al estar lo suficientemente cerca dijo.

-oi otosan que no sabe que a una mujer no hay que hacerla llorar, aunque la mujer tenga una fuerza monstruosa sigue siendo sensible sabe.

La lágrimas de kagura simplemente se detuvieron al instante al escuchar esa voz, y corrió para ayudar al hombre que contrabajo y se mantenía en pie caminando hacia ella.

-Gin-chaaaan. Grito kagura mientras corrió hacia gintoki para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Ahhh duele no me agarres tan fuerte.

-ah lo siento... pero es tu culpa por pararte sabiendo que debes mantener en reposo en tu estado-aru

-no es para tanto y ya me duele el culo de estar todo el día sentado y encerrado en esta maldita nave que esta helada.

-pues estarías más cómodo en la habitación que nos dio sakamoto-aru, pero se las tenias que dar a un montón de mocosos NO

-YA TE DIJE QUE ME ENGAÑARON IDIOTA

-NO ME GRITES QUE NO ESTOY SORDA-aru

-YO TAMPOCO

-Tch. dijeron al unísono y se vieron para luego sonreír

-y a donde ibas gin-chan

-ah ...

-wujuju, no me digas que me estabas buscando-aru; dijo kagura mientras se regocijaba de una forma molesta

-No, por supuesto que no idiota;dijo gintoki de una forma despreocupada como era habitual; -lo que pasa es que me dieron ganas de cagar eso es todo, mocosa estúpida.

Umibozu no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la forma tan parecida de actuar que tenían esas dos personas como si cada una intentará cuidar una de la otra con un mentiras disfrazadas de insultos para mantenerse juntos de una pero lejos al mismo tiempo.

\- Entoces yo voy contigo-aru, dijo kagura mientras intentaba que gintoki recargara su peso en ella para que pudiera caminar.

\- no necesito que me acompañes al baño yo puedo solo, contestó gintoki con algo de molestia y agradecimiento en sus palabras.

Pero la chica insistió y no había nada que el pudiera hacer así que acepto dejando al padre de la misma atrás. Al llegar al baño gintoki soltó a kagura y entro pero la pelirroja lo siguió entrando detrás de él.

-que crees que haces?. dijo gintoki con una mirada de incertidumbre en su rostro

-voy a entrar contigo-aru, contestó kagura muy decidida.

-A claro ya entiendo, mmmmm... y para que

-Para ayudarte gin-chan;le contestó kagura un preocupación en sus palabras

-Y a que me piensas ayudar IDIOTA no como si necesitará tu CULO PARA CAGAR

-Pero...y si gin-chan se cae en el baño-aru, como vas a salir de ahí si no hay nadie contigo-aru y si tu mierda esta muy dura y tienes que hacer esfuerzo-aru;mencionó kagura con terror en sus palabras

gintoki se quedo en silencio y simplemente la saco del baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella por lo que no le quedó de otra que esperar fuera de este hasta que el samurai saliera.

Kagura se quedo viendo al piso aun preocupada por que gintoki pudiera ir al baño hasta que recordó lo que había hablado con su padre y se dio cuenta que el tenía razón hasta ahora gintoki la había tratado como a una niña y en parte es por eso que la dejaba vivir en el armario y la trataba de esa manera, sin embargo quería creer que en realidad el la veai diferente a todas las demás mujeres y con mucha razón puesto que era a ella la única a la que le había dedicado una sonrisa,por la que había dejado de comer, he incluso había gastado dinero resignado para cumplir sus caprichos pero si tal vez solo era por tener 14 y no por ella, después de todo a pesar de ser una flojo y vago como todos decían era una persona que se preocupaba por los demás y no tenia ningún problema en ayudarlos si era necesario y si esa era la razón entonces ella no era tan especial como pensaba, estaba triste de nuevo hasta que sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando sintió como esa tela se colgó de su cabeza como cuelga la ropa de un perchero, inmediatamente se la quitó y vio el rostro de la persona que deseaba que estuviera ahí en ese momento.

-Tenias frío y por eso te levantaste, no. Afirmó gintoki

-eh, no yo no...(dijo algo sonrojada)... tenía frío-aru y no quiero esta yukata apestosa, huele a mierda-aru. Dijo kagura alejando la yukata de gintoki

-bueno si no la quieres regresamela mal agradecida, además yo no te obligue a que me acompañaras, tu insiste como una chiquilla. Musitó gintoki con algo de enojo en sus palabras y estirando su mano para tomar la yukata de nuevo pero esta nunca regreso pues kagura se la puso inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras y con una voz baja y avergonzada le contestó

-esta bien si tengo frío-aru... PERO YA VAMONOS QUE AUN TENGO SUEÑO-ARU Y TU CAMINAS MUY LENTO VIEJO. Grito kagura como siempre lo había cuando trataba de corregir algún error

-ya te escuche no tienes que gritar, además tengo heridas que sangran si hago mucho esfuerzo no es como si solo tuviera un rasguño idiota.

En ese momento a kagura se le ocurrió una idea y como si de una niño se tratará metió su cabeza desde atrás de las piernas de gintoki y levanto a este en sus hombros sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo, a lo que este le dijo nervioso y algo asustado

-Que haces idiota, bajame

-por supuesto que no gin-chan tu lo dijiste hacer esfuerzo-aru hará que se te abran las heridas, asi que callate que aún huele a mierda aquí abajo-aru

-si tanto te molesta bajame MALDITA MOCOSA

-claro, claro-aru

-Bien

-Cuando lleguemos con Sadaharu

-Ahhh no se porque me pongo a pelear contigo es como hablar con la grasa que se acumula en el cuerpo cuando estas gordo y quieres que se vaya, simplemente no te escucha así seas su dueño.

Kagura avanzó en silencio por el pasillo con gintoki en los hombros aferrado a los adornos que esta tenia en la cabeza para no caerse, el silencio continuo hasta que el samurai le dirigió de nuevo la palabra a la pelirroja aun no con molestia o enojo en sus palabras sino todo lo contrario

-Oí kagura la próxima vez que tengas frío no te preocupes por mi y abrigate, no quisiera que te enfermes sabes...

-Gin-ch /

-tu padre me mataría y el hospital es muy caro como para llevarte cada vez que te enfermes, piensa en mi billetera por favor.

O al menos eso parecía pues al final su comentario había arruinado el momento como era típico y kagura en su ira justificada se percató de que la entrada del final del pasillo era más baja por lo que al pasar por ahí noqueó a gintoki tirándolo al piso y esta de una forma muy despreocupada y con algo de felicidad le dijo

-Lo siento gin-chan.

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco más largo pero espero que les haya gustado y a los que están con el pendiente ya he avanzado 2 capítulos más pero aun no los subiré por que tengo que checalos pero prometo que lo haré... Y otra cosita dígame como lo hago para que de esa manera la historia vaya mejorando en cuanto a la redacción... sin mas que decir SAYONARA


	3. En Río y en el Mar los peces

Holaa aquí el tercer capítulo pero no es todo tengo que confesarle algunas cosillas de las que tal vez ya se hayan dando cuenta y hasta les sea molesto pero lo siento es el primer fanfic qie escribo, bueno es con respecto a aru que suele decir kagura que honestamente es muy difícil de poner, otra los pensamientos de los personajes y el sentimiento con el que lo hacen al igual que la especificación de quien lo dice así que si alguien sabe Avísenme!

Y recuerden los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

Capitulo 3 en el río y el mar los peces iguales suelen mantenerse junto para sobrevivir más tiempo.

El chico de lentes se levantó y al voltear se dio cuenta que kagura y gintoki estaban abrazados pero era algo que después de algún tiempo ya no era raro de ver puesto que siempre que había frío los encontraba de la misma manera y aunque la primera vez que los vio se asustó y palidecio de solo pensar lo que podrían haber hecho, pero en realidad solo se trataba de algo sin mayor importancia y ahora era muy cotidiano y por consecuente mucho que le costará admitirlo ellos se veían bien juntos, asi prefirió no despertarlos ni siquiera para desayunar aunque pensándolo bien eso era una gran idea puesto que ellos comían demasiado y por muy egoísta que sonará por fin comería más que ellos.

Minutos después el perro gigante de pelo blanco se despertó pero fue hasta el momento en el que olio su comida que decidió pararse dejando a la pelirroja y al samurai en piso que no hicieron más que acomodarse para continuar durmiendo. Dieron las 10 de la mañana y ellos seguían durmiendo a pesar de que todos los que estaban en esa nave ya habían despertado e incluso desayunado, parecía que nada inmutaba su sueño.

-Tch, no sabia que gintoki le gustaran las lolis a esta edad, tal vez eso justifica el hecho que no haya tenido novia antes; mencionó takasugi al ver dicha escena a lo lejos.

-En realidad yo pensaba que a kintoki le gustaban las mujeres más al estilo oppai, pero no creo que enamorarse de mujeres tan fuertes sea bueno sobre todo si son celosas por que tienen a lasti/; fue interrumpido sakamoto al recibir una patada en la cabeza por parte de mutsu.

-si, tienes razón sakamoto pero enamorse es algo inevitable incluso para samurais como experiencia como nosotros;continuo katsura sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que sakamoto se encontrará tirado boca abajo con la cabeza ensangrentada. -Además la líder aunque sea joven será una gran mujer dentro de poco y no creo que encuentre mejor hombre para ella que gintoki, además yo prefiero el ginkagu al okikagu; término katsura

-el hijigin también es bueno; escribió en un letrero Elizabeth

-ELIZABETH! Un samurai no debe hablar así, nuestra alma no puede ser corrompida por pensamientos como esos además el GINKAGU es mejor.

-HIJIGIN!

-GINKAGU!

-GINKA/HIJIGIN/ gritaron ambos antes de ser lanzados por el aire por una patada y una katana de madera por parte de kagura y gintoki que se habían levantado debido a los gritos de ambos

-Callense! ;gritaron al unísono.

-como se atreven a levantar a una chica en crecimiento comoyo-aru, que no sabes que debo dormir más de 10 horas para mantenerme bella y tener una piel saludable!; grito muy enojada kagura

-y que no ven que una persona convaleciente esta tratando de dormir para poder recupese! ;grito gintoki muy iracundo

-Tch, vaya que son ruidosos ustedes dos; dijo takasugi manteniendo la calma y con su porte serio como siempre

-Si,si tienes razón takasugi-kun, no puedo creer que exista una persona tan molesta como kagura; concluyó kamui con su clásica sonrisa.

-Oí,Oí kagura-chan viste eso

-si, gin-chan que lindos terminan sus frases entre ellos-aru

-lo lamento por ti mira que tener a el idiota de takasugi de familia a de ser horrible

-no importa gin-chan-aru yo siempre quise tener una hermana mayor y no un estúpido hermano mayor

-Kagura-chan como llamarías

-o si claro ya se-aru

-TAKAKAMU o tal vez KAMUTAKA; dijeron jactandose de kamui y takasugi mientras estos se enojaban cada vez más al oír tan vulgares comentarios.

-ne, ne kagura-chan yo pienso que es mejor el TAKAKAMU después de todo tiene el caca en el nombre

-si,si gin-chan justo lo que los representa-aru wujujuju idiotas. Dijo kagura con una risita burlona despues del comentario que había hecho

-tal vez ya estén listos para morir. Dijo kamui con una sonrisa escalofriante que podría describir lo cuán enojado estaba.

-ni siquiera pidiendo perdón podrán calmar mi ira; continuo takasugi

-moo, que lindo gin-chan...van hacer que me ponga celosa-aru jijishishishi

Kamui tronó sus nudillos y takasugi tomo su katana, ambos estaban listos para pelear pero antes de que estos empezarán umibozu los interrumpió

-Esperen! Ya he visto y escuchado suficiente y he tomado una decisión; dijo el yato mientras se quitaba su caso

-Sobre QUE?.dijo kamui

-Tal vez el viejo ya se volvió senil, los siento kagura eso le suele pasar a los ancianos pero no preocupes yo te ayudare a alimentarlo pero eso si tu lo limpias cuando defeque; le dijo a kagura el samurai de la permanente natural mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica

-POR QUE YO LE TENGO QUE LIMPIAR EL CULO-ARU QUE LO HAGA KAMUI

-Yo digo que lo matemos y lo liberemos de su agonía, si quieren yo lo hago;dijo kamui con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-NO ACTUEN COMO SI YO NO ESTUBIERA AQUI!, yo no estoy senil y no tienen que matarme así que ni tomes tu sombrilla kamui.

Umibozu exhalo y después de tomar aire de nuevo continuo.

-La decisión que tome es sobre la permanencia de kagura en este lugar

Kagura y gintoki sacaron el dedo de su nariz y se quedaron atónitos ante las palabras que habían escuchado y aunque a algunos se les parecía algo sin importancia para personas tan cercanas a kagura como Shinpachi, Sadaharu, Otae, kyubei, entre otros era algo que no imaginaban escuchar.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora esperen el próximo capítulo prometo que lo subiré pronto SAYONARA!


	4. Todos incluso las personas tienen

Aquí el siguiente capítulo esta un poquito largo pero espero que lo disfruten y recuerden:

Los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

Capitulo 4: Todos incluso las personas tienen sus antónimos

-Papi

-Espere viejo no tome decisiones apresuradas y menos por lo que acaba de ver, jejejeee... Después de todo solo era una pequeña broma, un chiste nee kamui-kun

-NO, yo si hablaba en serio

-kamui-kun (maldito chiquillo de mierda) pensó gintoki. -Pero de cualquier manera no puede llevarse a kagura

-Así y por que no, si ahora ni siquiera tienen un lugar donde vivir

-ehhh eso es cierto pero mientras yo siga vivo kagura tendrá un lugar donde vivir, por eso no se preocupe, podemos mudarnos a la casa de Shinpachi

-PORQUE! Ofreces mi casa sin siquiera pedir permiso gin-san!?. Grito el chico de las gafas

-Ya veo entonces estarías dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que kagura se quede no?.pregunto umibozu mientras cerraba sus ojos y afirmaba con la cabeza

-Eeeebb, supongo que si, dijo gintoki

-Entoces tome la decisión correcta, la única opción para que kagura se quede en la tierra es que se casen...termino mientras todos lo observaban anonadados por lo que acaba de decir y fue hasta que gintoki salio del shock que pudo decir

-Que?

-Que se casen; dijo nuevamente el calvo mientras seguía asintiendo con la cabeza.

-QUEEEEEE?(grito alterado) QUIEN LLEGA A ESE TIPO DE CONCLUSIONES POR VER PELEAR A ALGUIEN, ACASO ESTA MAL DE LA CABEZA MMM SU MAMA NO TOMO ACIDO FOLICO O TAL VEZ CRECIO EN UNA FAMILIA DISFUNCIONAL, ASÍ ES ESO PERO AUN SI ES ESO NO ES PARA TANTO ¿NO? O YA ENTIENDO ME TRATAN DE HACER UNA BROMA, PUES LES DIGO QUE ESTO YA FUE MUY LEJOS QUE NO VEN QUE ESTOY CONVALECIENTE, O ACASO LO HACEN CON LAS INTENCIONES DE MATARME HEEE DIGAME, DIGAMEEEE!

-estoy hablando en serio

-Sigo sin entender por qué llegar a los extremos con algo como una boda

-Es por que esa es la única opción para que kagura se quede aqui

-eso no me aclara ninguna duda todo sigue pareciendo una broma, asi que como llego a esa conclusión? Vamos DÍGALO!

-Bueno kagura crecerá dentro poco y dejará de ser una niña y no puedo permitir que viva con un hombre que es mayor y no es nada de ella, después de todo no se...QUE LE PUEDAS A LLEGAR HACER A MI PEQUEÑO RETOÑO CUANDO SE CONVIERTA EN UNA MUJER TAN BELLA COMO SU MADRE! DE SOLO PENSARLO ME HIERBE LA SANGRE!

-el único que piensa cosas raras es usted maldito calvo

-No tienes que fingir yo soy hombre y se lo que es desear a una mujer hermosa.

-ESO ES POQUE ES UN PERVERTIDO. grito gintoki pero no causó ninguna reacción en el hombre sin pelo en la cabeza que se encontraba inspirado hablando

-Así que llegue a la conclusión de que si ustedes van a vivir juntos y van a hacer cosas pecaminosas por lo menos que sea bajo un matrimonio, claro que es solo si estas dispuesto a hacerlo tampoco planeo obligarte, se lo mucho que kagura ama este lugar y que se casen es mi único seguro para saber que no la abandonaras, pero si vas a negarte la llevare conmigo y nunca más volveremos a la tierra.

Umibozu observó a gintoki para que este tomará una decisión, aunque esté estaba más nervioso por la mirada de los demás; como podía tomar una decísion tan difícil por culpa de un padre histérico sin siquiera haber desayunado, por un lado estaba casarse con kagura y vivir para siempre con ella y por el otro no casarse y no volver a verla...Nunca. El hombre del permanente natural respiro y se dirigio hacia donde la pelirroja se encontraba y al estar frente a ella puso sus manos en sus hombros, ya había tomado una decisión y estaba listo para decirla.

-Kagura yo...

-Gin-ch/fue interrumpida la china

-Estaré esperando tus cartas cada semana después que te vayas.

Kagura estuvo a punto de golpear a gintoki pero su padre empezó a hablar como si no estuviera prestando atención a lo que pasaba frente a él

-Así lo olvidaba, puesto que no me hecho cargo de kagura por este tiempo cuando se casen tu podrás administrar su dote para que no les falte nada y mi hija tenga una vida digna.

Y como si de un premio de lotería se tratará, gintoki abrazo a kagura con un brazo forzandola hacer una pequeña reverencia con él mientras decía

-Prometo que cuidaré bien a kagura-chan y espero su bendición OTOSAMA!

-Esperen un momento-aru; dijo la chica en cuestión. - como pueden tomar decisiones...SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!

-Bueno kagura, entonces si no quieres casarte quiero pensar que entonces te irás conmigo, bien si es así toma tu sombrilla y vámo/

-Espera;gritaron gintoki y kagura al mismo, a lo que la pelirroja volteo a ver al peliiplata que al darse de su reacción se sonrojo pero corrigió su postura y aclaró su voz para hablar

-Yo solo lo decía por que... Ya había planeado lo que iba a comprar con el dote...ejem si por eso...

-Entoces kagura que decides; volvió a preguntar el padre de la pelirroja que contestó en voz baja

-Esta bien-aru... me casares..

-Que? No escuche.

-Yo tampoco escuche nada otosama, que dijiste kagura-chan

-Dije...QUE ESTA BIEN ME CASARE!, demonios-aru que molestos son.

-Bien entonces ahora que esta arreglado la boda será dentro de 3 días

-QUEEEEEE! ESPERE, ESPERE cual es la prisa, 3 días es muy poco tiempo para llevar a cabo una boda otosama

-Si si papi 3 días es muy pronto-aru por que no mejor esperar un año-aru

-O, cierto otosama aunque nosotros nos queramos casar eso es ilegal, puesto que kagura aun tiene 14 ella no es legalmente apta para casarse y aunque vaya a cumplir 15 aun con la aprobación de su padre solo puede casarse al cumplir 16 y para ello falta un año; justificó el samurai como si hubiese encontrado la razón perfecta para aplazar 1 año el evento, sin embargo la interferencia de alguien arruinó su plan

-14!, en serio kagura aun no eres tan vieja y ya te reduces la edad

-Kamui; dijo la pelirroja pero el muchacho continuo hablando

-Si no mal recuerdo tu eres 5 años menor que yo, y si yo voy a cumplir 22 entonces tu tienes... Espera... Llevo 4 y le quito esto entonces, asi entonces vas a cumplir 16.

-17! Va a cumplir 17 como puede ser posible que ni siquiera puedas hacer una simple resta kamui-san; dijo interviniendo Shinpachi

-no me interesa de igual manera ella tiene edad para casarse; concluyó el pelirrojo con seriedad para después volver a sonreír y ver la expresión de kagura

-Bien entonces no hay excusas para que la boda se lleve a cabo en tres días

-Pe pe pero y como planea organizar una boda en 3 días, en donde

-no te preocupes kintoki pueden usar esta nave; dijo sakamoto mientras alzaba sus pulgares y mutsu decía;- no se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de adornar

-Quien les dijo que se metieran en pláticas ajenas idiotas, pero aún falta la comida

\- Nosotras nos encargaremos de la comida; dijo Otae incluyendo a kyubei

-Tu comida solo nos matara a todos

-Que dijiste gin-san

-Nada; dijo con miedo gintoki para continuar poniendo excusas para que la boda se retrasará lo más posible pero por cada excusa o problema que decía había alguien que ayudaba como si todos quisieran que la boda se llevará acabo

-Eeeebb, supongo que entonces nos casaremos en 3 días kagura-...chan

-Eeeebb, si..eso...pare...ce~

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutando y gracias por seguir leyendo, seguiré publicando seguido

SAYONARA

Bonus

-Ne capitán

-¿Que quieres abuto?

-Yo pensé que tenía 18, cuando entro redujo su edad 3 años

-Bueno mi altura estaba por bajo del promedio, debía aprovechar la situación

-No entiendo capitán

-Bueno a los niños siempre le ponen tareas fáciles y eso me daba más tiempo libre

-Vaya el capitán es más inteligente de lo que parece

-Por supuesto abuto, por supuesto


	5. Es deber del padrino motivar

Hola hola aquí el capítulo 5, esta algo corto pero en mi opinión hasta el momento es uno de mis favoritos de los que escrito así que espero que lo disfruten y recuerden los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **5: Es** **deber** **del** **padrino** **motivar** **al** **novio**

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápidamente , las gotas de sudor caían por su frente como si hubiera corrido un maratón por horas, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba cada vez mas y mas y un fuerte nudo en la garganta se formaba, la sensación era horrible simplemente en pensar lo que le esperaba hacia que sus manos temblaran sin parar. La sensación que tenía era horrible aun así un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad hacia que lo pudiera soportar, la puerta a su espalda se abrió y el chico de lentes entro, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba el samurai

-Gin-san ya estas listodentro de poco todo va a comenzar asi que kagura-chan y tu podrán casa/...GIN-SAN! Que, que te pasa estas muy pálido

-Ne Pattsuan, ¿por que cuando yo quise atrasar la boda diciendo que no se podía organizar algo así tan rápido por que no contábamos con todos los recursos todos ayudaron?

-Supongo que es por que todos agradecidos con nosotros por salvar Edo y nos querían ayudar

-Ne Pattsuan entonces ¿por que cuando yo pedí que me pagarán por salvar Edo TODOS DIJERON QUE NO TENIAN NADAAAA!

-Esas son cosas diferentes gin-san

-DIFERENTES EH, DIFERENTES YO NO VEO LA DIFERENCIA, ¿POR QUE SI TODOS TENIAN DINERO NO COOPERARON PARA PAGARME! EHHH EHHH!

-Gin-san enserio es por el dinero, o es otra cosa

-Es por el dinero definitivamente el dinero

-Seguro que no es por la boda gin-san, por que el dinero normalmente no te quita el sueño y por las ojeras que tienes seguramente no has dormido mucho.

El samurai se le quedó viendo al chico de lentes con los ojos lagrañosos lleno con pequeñas líneas rojas que se dibujaban en toda la superficie del los mismos, enmarcados por unas grandes bolsas oscuras que se habían formado po debajo, el extremo de sus labios comenzó a temblar mientras lentamente se abrían para expresar lo que sería una confesión que hasta el momento no lo había dejado dormir

-¿porque Shinpachi, por que de todas tengo que ser yo que el se case, YO QUE NUNCA HE PENSADO EN EL MATRIMONIO COMO ALGO REAL O PERDURABLE AHORA ME TENGO QUE CASAR CON LO QUE CONSIDERABA LA UNICA COSA BUENA EN MI VIDA, PORQUE SHINPACHI PORQUE?

Shinpachi se quedo en silencio pues no tenia una respuesta que pudiera contestar la pregunta que le hacía ese hombre

-He estado pensado en tirarme por la ventana que esta frente a mi pero que probablemente no muera y siga en la misma situación que antes de saltar.

-Bueno tal vez si te lanzas desde el mástil

-Claro el mástil no había pensado en eso, me tirare desde ahí

-Espera gin-san eso lo pensé en voz alta...espe..ra...no...

El chico de lentes forcejeo con el permamentado para que este no saliera de la habitación hasta que lo volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Gin-san la única razón por la cual todos aceptamos que te cases con kagura es por que creemos que eres la persona más capacitada para hacerlo y además está el hecho de que ella te quiere mucho.

-Es por eso que no quiero casarme; dijo gintoki dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo de su cuerpo en la cama y continuar hablando.-!¿Shinpachi nunca has tenido algo o alguien que quieres tanto que el simple hecho de pensar que no puedes llegar a romper o lastimar provoca que no quieras tocarlo o alejarte para protegerlo o cuidarlo?

-si! Mi figura de 28 centímetros de OTSUU !, pero ¿porqué lo preguntas gin-san?

-Por que para mi esa persona es kagura

Shinpachi se quedo sin palabras, era la primera vez que gintoki hablaba de sus sentimientos, por lo que se sonrojo al darse cuenta que su relación había dado un gran paso y estaba seguro que "Gin-san" lo consideraba no sólo un empleado que se hacía cargo de la limpieza en el yorozuya si no también un amigo y por que no un hermano, así que siguió escuchando atentamente las palabras que decía el samurai

-No quiero casarme con ella no por que no la quiera, pero el simple hecho de pensar que si el día de mañana ella se arrepienta de haberse casado conmigo y de la vida que lleve a la única persona que ella odiara será a mi y el simple hecho de pensar en eso...mmmmm...no se que hacer, como sentirme...que hago Pattsuan.

Shinpachi se sentó en la cama a un costado de gintoki y le dijo

-Solo quierela como siempre

-Que?

-Jamás haz sido un príncipe o caballeroso, responsable o siquiera decente, pero eso kagura siempre lo ha sabido y ha estado contigo a pesar de todos tus defectos ...asi que no creo que debas preocuparte por eso así que/

-BRRHHUHH!, lo...siento Pattsuan pero la comida de anoche me hizo mal y he estado vomitando

-!LA COMIDA ME HIZO MAL UNA MIERDA LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO GIN-SAN!

-No enserio me hizo mal Pattsuan, pero gracias por eso ahora ya me siento mejor.

-Asi que bueno, que tan bien te sientes

\- Lo suficientemente bien como para casarme

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutando y muy pronto más capítulos

SAYO!


	6. Todos hablan de los novios cuando

Hola aquí el capítulo 6 aunque no es el que tenga más ginkagu pero es importante por que da pie al capítul así que disfrútenlo y recuerden

Los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Todos** **hablan** **de** **los** **novios** **cuando** **están** **en** **una** **boda**

Hasta el momento ella había estado tranquila pues con tanto que hacer y con tantas personas siempre estando cerca no había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y fue hasta que la terminaron de arreglarla que todas sus damas de honor salieron para checar que todo en la recepción estubiera listo y que a los invitados no les faltará nada que la dejaron sola para que esta se relajara. La pelirroja se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a ella y empezó a verse para contemplar el lindo kimono blanco que llevaba puesto junto con el wataboshi que adornaba su cabeza y pensó

-Que bonita me veo jum... Espero que a gin-chan le guste-aru...¿Espera que? ¿Por que debería de importarme-aru?, Yo ya soy bonita no necesito que él lo piense-aru...cierto.

La chica continuo viéndose aunque con una cara más irritada pues ese tipo de pensamientos seguían llegando unos tras otro a su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que le va a gustar mi apariencia-aru no debería pensar en ello puesto que es muy obvio, después de todo el dijo que se casaría conmigo-aru e incluso le dijo a "otosama" a mi papi, no...entonces, entonces porque MI CORAZON PALPITA TAN RAPIDO!, siento como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi boca en cualquier momento y este cosquilleo que hay en mi espalda que es, alguien-aru quien sea AYÚDEME!

-Kagura-chan ; dijo Otae al verla tan entretenida viendo se al espejo para llamar su atención. -Te encuentras bien te vez más blanca de lo normal.

-Ane-goo

-Que pasa kagura-chan

Ne Ane-go crees que este haciendo lo correcto al casarme-aru con gin-chan

-Bueno ¿tu lo quieres?

-NO

-¿Segura?

-Bueno tal vez un poco, pero y si...

-¿que?

-Y si él no me quiere a mi como yo quiero y me empieza a odiar por que papi lo obligó a casarse conmigo-aru

La pelirroja se veía muy triste pero la mujer que la acompañaba siempre sabia decirle las palabras correctas para hacerla feliz

-Ya veo entonces quieres mucho a gin-san, pero sabes no creo que hagas algo que él no te pueda perdonar y la prueba esta en el tiempo que han estado juntos.

Los ojos de la yato se llenaron de alegría y emoción al darse cuenta que lo que había escuchado era cierto y salto encima de Otae para abrazarla

-Gracias Ane-go

En la recepción, el ambiente que se vivía era diferente pues diversas caras habían asistido para dar sus bendiciones a la pareja, burlarse o por despecho como lo había hecho Sarutobi.

-Ahhhhhh no puedo creer que gin-san se vaya a casar con esa mocosa, waa aun cuando yo soy mas mujer, waa aun cuando a mi me podía amarrar y tratarme a su antojo prefirió a esa mocosa;lloro desconsolada y humillantemente la ninja de anteojos

-Basta Sarutobi, lo único que provocas es la pena y el asco en las personas; le dijo el ninja hemorroide

\- A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTO TU OPINIÓN, NO VES QUE ESTOY PASANDO POR UN MOMENTO DIFICIL

-El tiene razón Sarutobi solo estas haciendo el ridículo; dijo tsukuyo mientras rascaba su cabeza ante la bochornosa situación

-Tu ni hables Tsuki que a ti también te gustaba gin-san!

-De que estas hablando ESO NO ES CIERTO IDIOTA

-CLARO QUE SI

-Ajj no voy a pelear contigo, haz lo que quieras me voy de aquí

Tsukuyo se alejo de ese lugar y fue a donde Hinowa y Seita pero la situación en ese lugar era misma

-Sarutobi-chan tiene razón tsukuyo, segura que estas bien de estar en la boda del hombre que te gusta

\- Tu también Hinowa, bien te lo diré...es cierto que tal vez en un momento de mi vida pensé en ese tipo como hombre, pero de solo de imaginarme en el tipo de vida que me podía esperar con él, la atracción simplemente murió, él no es el tipo de hombres que haga sacrificios por una mujer o al menos no creo que yo sea la mujer por la que los haga

-Entoces si llegaste a pensar en una vida con él, vaya quien lo hubiera imaginado tan sería que te ves tsukuyo

-ehhh...ehhh no es en la forma que piensas Hinowa en realidad en lo único que pensaba es que ese tipo me hubiera hecho trabajar por siempre en yoshiwahara y viviera a expensas de mi... Además ahora mismo me interesa otro hombre con quien comparto ciertos gustos y quien sabe tal vez este si sea el indicado

-Ehhh eso no me lo esperaba, pero dime quien es

-Solo te puedo decir una cosa... A él... Le gustan los cigarros...y la mayonesa

Hinowa se quedo perpleja pero al otro lado del lugar una situación se llevaba a cabo entre un gorila, un sádico y un subcomandante

-Te...te encuentras bien Sougo

-Por que la pregunta Kondo-san

-Bueno es que pensé que tal vez tu...

-¿Yo que Kondo-san ? habla por que no entiendo

-Pensó que tal vez estabas triste por que la china se casa hoy Sougo; dijo Hijikata mientras caminaba con una caja en la mano y un cigarrillo en la boca

-Por que debería estar triste por que la maldita china se casa en todo caso quien debería estar triste es el Danna mira que tener que casarse con ese remedo de cosa debe de ser la cosa más horrible

-Sougo no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte, tu eres como un hermanito menor para mi y no dejare que pases por esto solo

-No te me acerques Kondo-san, además no entiendo por qué creen que debería estar triste por que el Danna y la china se casan no es como si ella me gustara, ¿esperen es por eso no? Piensan que a mi me gusta la china

-¿Que no es así Sougo?, después de todo ustedes siempre se la pasaban peleando cada vez que se veían

-Que estupidez Hijikata y tu fuiste quien se metió esa idea en la cabeza a Kondo-san no, y que ahora también me gusta katsura o tu, por que con ustedes también peleó cuando los veo

-Que...eso es

-Asi de estúpido suena lo que dicen, además a mi no me gustan las lolis como al Danna, yo prefiero a las oppai para que cuando las amarres más carne salga de las ataduras y además yo ya tengo novia, nee Nobume-chan

-Si me vuelves a tocar te cortare el brazo; dijo Nobume con una mirada asesina en su rostro

-Ella me adora, ¿no es un amor?

-No definitivamente no, es aterradora.; dijeron Hijikata y Kondo.

Pero la platica fue interrumpida pues la ceremonia comenzaba, gintoki llego primero y aunque todavía se le notaba nervioso esa sensación término de desaparecer al ver a kagura llegar en ese kimono de seda blanco y esos ojos color zafiro que se escabullian al frente de wataboshi que contrastaban con el color rojo intenso del enorme paraguas con la que la cubrían, en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron quitando toda duda que había surgido en ellos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutando y por si no saben que es wataboshi es como un velo de novia japonés que solo esta descubierto al frente para que el novio sea el único que vea la cara de la novia, sin mas que decir SAYONARA!


	7. En una cita el hombre es el más nervioso

Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo disfrútenlo

Los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: En una** **cita** **el** **hombre** **es** **el** **más** **nervioso**

La temperatura de la cama era ideal, la calidez era la necesaria y el aire acondicionado mantenía una atmósfera agradable, el colchón era cómodo y la habitación aunque era pequeña no le faltaba nada lo único que le molestaba era el silencio, tal vez si tuviera sueño sería perfecto pero lo tenia pero en esta situación solo amplificada ese fuerte golpeteo en su pecho que no lo dejaba dormir asi que optó por concentrarse en otra cosa pero el resultado fue aun peor por que ahora solo escuchaba el sonido que su pareja emitía cuando respiraba, seguía sin entender por qué estaba tan nervioso si ya había dormido con ella en ocaciones anteriores y al igual que en esta ellos tampoco habían hecho nada. Rasco su cabeza y se dio vuelta dándoce cuenta que su acompañante pasaba por la misma situación y el hecho de que ninguno hablara solo lo puso más nervioso, hasta que la jovencita tomo la iniciativa y hablo

-Ne gin-chan

-Mmm

-Esto...esto es lo que se hace en la noche de bodas-aru

Los ojos del peliplata se hubieron lo más grande que pudieron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza pues él sabia lo que pasaba esa noche pero jamás imagino que fuera la pelirroja quien tomará la iniciativa. Su ansiedad solo se hizo más grande mientras veía como se movían los labios de su acompañante que mencionaba su nombre en busca de una respuesta, pero que podía contestar si cualquier cosa que dijera podría tener distintos resultados y simplemente pensar en esos posibles resultados hacia que se sonrojara más y más. Sentía que su cara ardía así que se tapó la cara con las sábanas, pero la pelirroja era persistente y siguió preguntando.

-Ne gin-chan contestame-aru, que se hace en la noche de bodas

Esta vez el peliplata sintió como el cuerpo de la pelirroja se acercaba así que sin pensarlo contestó

-¿Por que quieres saber?

-Es que no tengo sueño y estoy aburrida-aru

-Y...y que...quieres ha-cer; dijo gintoki mientras se enrollaba cada vez más al sentir que su sonrojo aumentaba

-Quiero salir de esta nave-aru

Los nervios simplemente se fueron al darse cuenta que las cosas iban por un rumbo diferente por lo que se sentó de golpe destapandose hasta la cadera, quedando cara a cara de la pelirroja que se encontraba sentada a su lado

-Salir de aquí

-SI

-¿Porqué?

-Hemos estado encerrados mucho tiempo-aru, y ya estoy aburrida, simplemente quisiera salir y caminar un rato-aru

El samurai se le quedó en silencio viendo hacia a la cama mientras la pelirroja lo observaba en espera de una respuesta

-Ponte tu suéter y zapatos

-Gin-chan!

-shhhh no grites o no descubrirán

Ambos se pusieron sus suéteres y calzado, entre abrieron la puerta para ver que no hubiera nadie y una vez despejado avanzaron, mucha gente se encontraba dormida en sillas, mesas o en el piso, algunas aun bebían y bailaban, otras como Nobume y Sougo actuaban extraño, pero no fue hasta que pasaron por la habitación de sakamoto que permamentado natural vio lo más raro, por lo que le había dicho a kagura que tapara sus ojos con sus manos mientras él tapaba sus oídos ante lo que era una escena censurada, habían logrado salir pero aún faltaba bajar a tierra por lo que tenían que saltar desde la nave, gintoki decidió ir primero para poder estar alerta por si algo pasaba, asi que salto pero cuando estaba en el aire se dio cuenta que aún estaba lastimado y por consecuente no caería bien, estaba listo para golpearse contra el suelo hasta que sintió el calor de las manos de la pelirroja quien detuvo su caída salvando su vida

-Olvidaste que aún estás lastimado-aru

-No lo olvide, solo quería que me cargaras

-Acaso me viste cara de caballo-aru

-Ya, ya calmate, ¿a donde quieres ir?

-Mmmmmmm ¡ya se! Al yorozuya

-Al yorozuya, ¿Segura que no quieres ir a ningún otro lugar?

-Segura-aru

-Maldición, ya que vamos

La pareja comenzó a caminar aunque no fue hasta que estaban a punto de llegar que la chica se recordó que el yorozuya había sido destruida lo cual la puso triste

-Por que ya no estas sonriendo como una loca

-Había olvidado que el yorozuya estaba destruido

-Y por eso estas triste

-Si

-Y por que no miras mejor

La pelirroja alzó su mirada dándose cuanta que ese lugar estaba de nuevo en pie por lo que corrió para entrar en ella pero su ilusión se termino al abrir la puerta, quedándose en silencio hasta que el peliplata la alcanzo

-No tiene techo-aru

-Te equivocas es un lumbral

-Lumbral ni que mierda, el yorozuya no tiene techo-aru

-Es culpa tuya que no tenga techo

-culpa mía por que es culpa mia-aru

-Bueno tu no debías venir hasta estubiera terminado, asi que es tu culpa por arruinar la sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?

-Si, yo también odio vivir en esa maldita nave así que le pedí a sakamoto que arreglaran el yorozuya y sorprenderte pero supongo que ya se arruinó pero de todos modos lo diré ¡SORPRESA!

La chica se quedo sin habla pero al comprender la sitúacion sonrió y abrazo al peliplata, en los minutos siguientes se dedicaron a recorreri el lugar recogiendo cosas que consideraban de importancia, el último número de la jump qiue gintoki aun no había leído, una caja de sempoku que kagura no se había acabado, un disco de otsuu que shinpachi había dejado en el yorozuya, entre otras cosas y fue hasta que kagura encontró una figura de ketsuno Ana que le pregunto a gintoki

-Gin-chan te arrepientes de haberte casado contigo-aru

-Si...

La chica sintió que su corazón se detenía y que sus lágrimas empezarían a salir pero el hombre continuaba hablando

-Nos saltamos muchos pasos, simplemente nos casamos y yo ni siquiera lo pedí me obligaron

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer así que decidió decirle que si no la quería no era necesario que se sacrificara estando con ella pero el peliplata no la dejo hablar

-Así que quisiera fingir que nuestro matrimonio no existe...

-Si tu/

-Y comenzar desde el principio

-¿Desde el principio-aru? A que te refieres gin-chan; dijo kagura mientras se ponía de pie y secaba sus lágrimas

-A tener una relación correctamente, como es debido...me refiero a esas cosas que les gusta a las mujeres a...a tener una cita, un primer beso, a ser novios, a pedir tu mano sin que nadie me obligue o por que tenga que hacerlo por algo de por medio y a...a volvernos a casar sin estar nerviosos por la presión de los demás y después de eso tener una noche de bodas de verdad, una luna de miel y si nos va bien por que no for-formar una fa-fami-lia~

La chica volteo viendo solo su amplia espalda y el rojizo de sus orejas que se dejaban entre ver detrás de su cabello rizado, fue tan tierno que impulsivamente se lanzó a abrazarlo

-Entonces...entonces que esta sea nuestra primera cita-aru

* * *

Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia y si lo se está muy larga pero cosas buenas están por venir se los prometió... SAYONARA


	8. Las personas siempre presumen sus

Hola, hola aquí otro nuevo capítulo pero debo de advertirles que este se divide en 2 partes y espero que se sigan acordando de los 2 capítulos anteriores por que tome algunas coras de ellos así que solo me queda decirles que recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Las personas siempre presumen sus cosas cuando son caras parte 1**

El tiempo avanzó rápidamente y aunque al principio el solo hecho de comer solos resultaba incómodo con el avanzar de los días esa incomodidad fue desapareciendo haciendo parecer que todo era como antes sin embargo esta vez había algo diferente, pequeños detalles como miradas repentinas o extrañas situaciones lo hacía darse cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran los mismos.

Llego la primavera trayendo consigo el día blanco y kagura que le había dado un presente a gintoki esperaba que este le regalará algo, por lo que en el desayuno comió más despacio de lo normal para darle tiempo al peliplata de juntar el valor para entregarle su presente.

-Hey kagura

-Mm, si dime gin-chan

-El año pasado no te regale nada en tu cumpleaños por la boda y nada en navidad por la compostura del yorozuya así que...que quieres que te regale hoy

-Ah, cualquier cosa que me regales me gustara gin-chan

-Ah, ya veo así que si te regalará una plasta de mierda te gustaría

-Por supuesto que NO

-Vez, esto es una decisión importante así que entonces que te gustaría

-Bueno pues...el otro día vi un kimono muy bonito cuando iba de paseo con Ane-go

El peliplata saco su cartera y tomo todo el dinero que había en ella y se lo dio a kagura

-Toma compra el que más te guste, no importa si no me devuelves cambio, no puedes trabajar hoy si quieres

La pelirroja se quedo sorprendida y en agradecimiento abrazo al peliplata por el regalo, los dos terminaron de comer y se prepararon para salir, la chica término antes por lo que se fue dejando a su compañero que estaba sentado terminando de ponerse sus botas cuando la chica volvió a abrir la puerta

-¿Que se te olvi/

El peliplata no pudo continuar hablando después de sentir los labios de la chica en sus mejilla

-Gracias gin-chan, ahora si me voy, nos vemos después-aruu!

Su mano se elevó hasta la altura de su mejilla y sintió como lentamente su cara empezaba a enrojecerse, pasaron varios minutos antes de que esa sensación se quitará y pudiera salir de ese lugar, cuando por fin se dirigió al trabajo que le habían encomendado cuando de repente escucho a una niña gritar por su gato, que tomó cuando paso a su lado y se lo entrego a la pequeña que en gratitud le regalo un anillo de fantasía y le dijo

-Tal vez no sea el más caro oni-chan, pero a la chica que ames seguro le va a gustar

En peliplata observó el anillo y al ver como la niña se alejaba con su gato lo guardo en su bolsillo.

La yato por su parte había ido con la mujer del kimono rosa para que la acompañará a comprar a una tienda de ropa y para hacer el camino mas corto, estas se pusieron a conversar

-Gracias por acompañarme Ane-go

-No te preocupes kagura-chan lo hago con gusto, aunque me sorprendiste cuando me dijiste que gin-san te había dado dinero para comprar un kimono, jamás pensé que gin-san cambiará tanto después de casarse

-¿Cambiar? Para mi sigue siendo el mismo hombre de siempre-aru que se pica la nariz todo el día o que lee jumps recostado en el sillón-aru, lo único que ha cambiado en el es que ahora trabaja más-aru

-Mmmmmmm, supongo que tienes razón kagura-chan

Ambas siguieron platicando sobre cosas cotidianas hasta que llegaron al lugar donde vendían el kimono que a kagura le había gustado, pero en dicho lugar la persona menos esperada se acercó a saludarla

-hola china

-¿Y tu que quieres? Tu nunca me hablas al menos que quieras molestarme para pelear-aru

-Tranquila china yo solo quiero saludar al Danna; dijo Sougo cuando de repente la columna de concreto que estaba a su espalda fue atravesado por una katana partiendola en pedazos

-Por que te escapaste; dijo Nobume mientras volvía a enfundar su katana

-No me escapé cariño solo vine a saludar al Danna

-Sakata Gintoki y donde esta

-No está aquí y no entiendo por qué preguntas por el

-Para saludarlo por supuesto

La pareja siguió discutiendo hasta que Otae dijo

-¿Cariño?, no sabia que los dos fueran tan unidos

\- Yo tampoco-aru

-Bueno es que somos novios, cierto cariño

-NO, por supuesto que no, solo estamos juntos por que estoy regresando el presente qie se medio en San Valentín por ser el día blanco

-Este perro de la policía...

-¿A quien le dices perro?

-Te regaló algo

-Si

\- A vaya así que fuiste tu quien dio el presente okita-san, igual que yo

-Ahhhhhh ¿Ane-go tu también diste un presente?

-Si

-¿y a quien?

-A Kondo-san

-Gorila!

-No lo digas así Kagura-chan, pero si fue a él y hoy me regreso el presente regalandome ésto

La chica del kimono rosa mostró su dedo con un brillante anillo de oro e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas que brillaban tanto que lastimaban la vista con solo verlo, en ese momento Nobume hablo

-Vaya que bonito anillo se parecen a los aretes que Sougo-kun me regaló en San Valentín

-Así que eso te regaló

-Si, es por eso que creo necesario regresar el presente

-Vaya que adorable, puedo ver tu aretes

La peliazul acepto y movió su cabello con sus dedos para que el par de chicas pudieran ver los aretes que el sádico le había regalado, pero al igual que en la ocasión anterior el brillo que emanaba la joya era tan intenso que lastimaba los ojos y fue en ese momento que el shinsengumi pregunto

-Y tu china que le regalaste al Danna

-Ehp...esto una pulsera hecha a mano que hice con Soyo-chan

-Ja

-¿Que, a que viene esa expresión?

-¿Como esperas que el Danna te regale algo con un presente tan mediocre?

-A él le gustó mucho-aru, idiota

-Así y como lo sabes

-El me lo dijo-aru

-Vaya que es caballeroso el Danna mira que mentir y decir que le había gustado un regalo tan feo

La pelirroja se enojo tanto que no respondió y simplemente se fue, pero en el camino se encontró a la chica del parche en un ojo que la invitó a tomarse un café para platicar lo cual le pareció raro pues ellas no eran tan cercanas y no estaba con Otae tampoco, pero lo más raro era el hecho de que la chica del parche se veía muy nerviosa, sin embargo acepto pues su curiosidad le ganó

-Ne kyu-chan por que me invitaste a tomar café-aru

-Pues...esto...verás...yo...

La pelirroja solo alzó una ceja pues no había entendído nada de lo que kyubei había dicho así que volvió a preguntar de una forma más amenazante

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices kyu-chan, si no me quieres decir entonces me voy

Kagura se disponía a irse cuando kyubei la sujeto de la mano y con la cara tan roja como un tomate te grito

-¡¿QUE COSAS LE GUSTAN A KAMUI-DONO?!

-Jaaa, ¿kamui?, por que quieres saber eso kyubei, ¡espera!, no me digas que tu-aru... Y el...son NOVIOS

...continuará

* * *

El próximo capítulo lo subiré hasta la próxima semana

SAYONARA!


	9. Las personas siempre parte 2

Hola, hola aquí les dejo la continuidad del capítulo anterior y espero que sea de su agrado, ah y por cierto la canción que se supone que se escucha en este capítulo es [A Thousand Years -Christina Perri] así que recuerden, los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Las personas siempre presumen sus cosas cuando son caras parte 2**

 **-...** no me digas que tu-aru... Y el son...NOVIOS

-Nonononono kagura-chan es que yo y el ammm, ammm...mejor te lo contaré desde el principio.. Jjumm... Todo paso durante la fiesta de su boda después de que tu y gintoki-san se fueron, Tae-chan se puso a bailar con Kondo-san y yo me quede sentada en la barra tomando y el se sentó a mi lado, me dijo que el hombre que lo acompañaba se había emborrachado y lo había abandonado, por lo que se quedo sentado a mi lado, y tal vez fue por el sake que había tomado pero platicamos casi toda la noche, entonces hace un mes me envió un peluche que se parecía a él con una nota que decía que lo había encontrado en uno de sus viajes y que el conservaría un peluche que se parecía a mi pero que yo debía conservar el peluche que se parece a él, lo malo es que el peluche lo envío em San Valentín y hoy por ser el día blanco le tengo que devolver el presente pero no se que regalarle así que AYÚDAME KAGURA-CHAN!

La pelirroja se quedo sin palabras incluso su hermano que era un idiota sin corazón había dado un mejor presente que ella, al verse evidenciada se fue sin decirle nada a kyubei. Estaba deprimida como es que todos habían dado un mejor regalo que ella si su amor por gintoki era más grande que todas esas nuevas parejas que se acababan de formar, estaba tan distraída que no noto que Shinpachi le hablaba, hasta que esté por fin la alcanzo y le dijo

-Kagura...chan... Ah..ah..ah

-¿Que pasa Pattsuan?

-Lo siento...es que...vengo siguiéndote desde hace dos cuadras..y tuve que correr...para...alcanzarte

-Sisisi pero ¿que quieres-aru?

-Gin-san me pidió que te buscará para que ayudes en un trabajo que tenemos

-Bien vamos-aru

Los chicos se dirigieron al lugar y al llegar observaron lo elegante y bonito que lucia el restaurante

-Ey a ¿donde vas Pattsuan?

\- Lo siento kagura-chan yo no los puedo ayudar por que yo también tengo una cita aquí

Kagura se petrifico al escuchar eso, incluso el insípido de Shinpachi había dado un mejor presente que ella,se sentía tan miserable y estaba tan concentrada, que no fue hasta que sintió las manos de alguien en sus hombros que reaccionó

-¿Sorprendida?, yo también me sorprendí cuando lo escuché pero cuando veas quien es su cita tu impresión será por otra cosa

Y así fue pues al ver a la cita del chico su expresión fue peor pues aun no entendía como es que Shinpachi no le daba asco ese bicho asqueroso con cara de persona, sin embargo al ver la mano del peliplata frente a ella se salió de su trance y aunque la desconcertó no hizo preguntas y solo la tomo, él la llevo a una mesa donde los esperaba una cena deliciosa, todo parecía perfecto, hasta las mismas personas que le habían arruinado todo su día aparecieron, sin embargo no eran las únicas pues hubieron otras que se dirigieron a su mesa para aparentemente solo fastidiar, la primera fue Tsukuyo quien había ido a presumir la pipa de oro que le había regalado su "algo" Hijikata, "como si a alguien le importará" pensó, pero la ninja de lentes llego asiendo que su odio solo creciera pues ella también había llegado a cenar al lugar y a presumir sus estúpidos lentes de oro con piedras preciosas que le había regalado el ninja hemorroide y por si fuera poco al final kyubei si había encontrado que regalarle a kamui pues entro con una sombrilla de oro al lugar, su ira solo se acumulaba mientras una vena se le marcaba en la sien.

-Parece que todos escogieron el mismo lugar para celebrar el día blanco

-Sii eso parece gin-chan;dijo kagura aunque por su mente pasaba otra cosa "malditos acaso todos tratan de hacer que mi regalo parezca ¡BASURA-ARU!"

Los minutos pasaron y a la yato se le hacía sorprendente como es que nadie había armado un escándalo todavía

-Ne Mayora-san a mi chica le molesta el humo, podrían apagar sus cigarros

-Eh, lo siento en un momento lo apa/

-Y largate de aquí...TU PRESENCIA ME MOLESTA MUCHO

-QUE DIJISTE SOUGO

-Que acaso estas sordo Hijikata-san, QUE TE LARGUES

-Esperen chicos no es lugar para pelearse

-No te metas Kondo-san, le enseñaré modales a este chiquillo

Había sido demaciado pronto para hablar de un momento a otro el alboroto comenzó, Okita y Hijikata comenzaron a pelear, golpeando a kamui que se metió en la pelea asiendo mas grande el escándalo, el ninja hemorroide intervino lanzando kunais que solo terminaron matando a pandemonium que iba con Shinpachi que empezó a llorar como en un dorama por lo que Otae en su defensa empezó golpear a todos. Después de dos horas de peleas, gritos, llanto por parte de Shinpachi, un restaurante casi en ruinas entre otras cosas la velada término dejado a gintoki y kagura solo pues ellos tenían que limpiar todo el desastre que sus amigos habían dejado. Cuando terminaron ya había oscurecido y he incluso el dueño del lugar se había ido pero había dejado al par y a un mesero para que cerrarán el lugar que aún estaba ambientado con algunas luces en la oscuridad

-Lamento que todo haya terminado tan mal

-No es tu culpa-aru sino del maldito sádico que empezó que discutir con Toshi

-Esperaba que esto compensará tu regalo de San Valentín pero supongo que no se pudo, aun así quisiera preguntar una cosa más...

El peliplata se acercó a la pelirroja y tomo su mano para poner el anillo de fantasía que la niña del gato le había regalado esa misma mañana

-Se que no es el regalo más caro, ni el mas bonito pero la niña que me lo dio dijo que si se lo daba a la persona que amaba a ella le gustaría...

La pelirroja solo sonrió y aunque si bien no era el regalo más caro si era el más bonito que había recibido

-Ahora lo que quisiera preguntar...; dijo el samurai mientras pegaba su frente a la yato para poder verla a los ojos y continuar con su pregunta. -Es ¿que si...esa mujer me muestra su amor haciéndose mi novia?

La pelirroja se sonrojo y se quedó muda por tal declaración pero el permamentado esperaba una respuesta así que insistió

-¿Y bien, si aceptas ser...mi...novia?

-S-si, ¡SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA GIN-CHAN!

Kagura salto a los brazos del peliplata para darle un abrazo de la emoción y al bajarse gintoki le dijo

-Bien entonces hay que festejarlo, ¡AMIGO!; grito y el mesero que quedaba puso una canción antes de irse y dejar sola a la pareja, el peliplata extendío su mano e hizo una pequeña reverencia para preguntar

-Me permite esta pieza

La pelirroja tomo su mano y comenzó a bailar algo torpe pues nunca antes lo había hecho pero a él eso no le preocupó por lo que alzó a la pelirroja y puso sus pies sobre los suyos para dirigir sus pasos, la música continuaba sonando lenta y suave lo que hacía que el momento fuera mágico, asi que aprovecho ese instante y por primera vez tomo la iniciativa robándole un beso a la pelirroja pero no en la frente ni en la mejilla como hasta ahora lo habían hecho si no en los labios tal vez no el mejor dado ni el más duradero pero si el más lindo primer beso, que por un instante los hizo sentir que eran las únicas personas en el universo. Cuando el beso terminó ambos rieron y siguieron bailando mientras la música continuaba escuchándose a lo lejos, en un restaurant vacío iluminado con una sola luz que posaba sobre ellos, creando el ambiente perfecto para su velada

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutando de la conclusión del capítulo pero si no es asi, aquí les dejo un pequeño bonus para que se terminen de agasajar, sin mas que decir SAYONARA!

 **Bonus**

Cuando llegaron a casa ambos se quitaron sus zapatos y aunque kagura siempre se los quitaba más rápido esta vez quiso esperar al peliplata dándose cuenta que la pulsera que le había regalado la tenia en el tobillo y que a diferencia de lo que todos decían en realidad él si conservaba el regalo que ella le había en San Valentín, aunque no tuviera oro o piedras preciosas él la usaba y él al darse cuenta de que ella lo observaba le dijo

\- No la uso en la mano por que se me caía y no la quería perderla por que fue el regalo que me diste en San Valentín, además aqui esta mas segura por lo que no se romperá, así no pienses que no me gusta por que si me gusta y mucho

-Gin-chaaaan, te amo

La yato se lanzó sobre el permamentado colgándose con sus manos de su cuello para juntar por segunda vez esa noche sus labios y aunque al inicio no fue correspondido,el acto saco al samurai de su actitud desinteresada habitual para besar con ternura a la que el habia descrito como la mujer que amaba.


	10. Los suegros siempre llegan a

Hola, llegamos al capítulo 10, espero llegar al lemon pronto pero no será en este capítulo que es un poco extenso y por cierto una disculpa por mis faltas de ortografía pero escribo desde mi celular y a veces me fallan los dedos, así sin mas que decir empezamos y recuerden que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Los suegros siempre llegan a casa en el peor momento**

Los siguientes meses pasaron volando y ellos siguieron enamorándose hasta el punto que simplemente pasar el día juntos en silencio era muy reconfortante y que decir de los pequeños momentos en que la situación se ponía romántica y terminaban uno encima del otro abrazados y besándose, pues como había dicho umibozu no se puede estar cerca de una mujer tan hermosa y no hacer nada, y aunque hasta el momento no habían cruzado ese límite había momentos en los que era difícil detenerse y agradecian la intromisión de Shinpachi en el yorozuya; pero no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas y un dia que se encontraban solos empezaron una batalla sobre quien era el mejor besador, poco a poco la situación fue subiendo de tono y el peliplata deslizó su mano por la pierna de la yato lentamente mientras levantaba su falda hasta llegar a su cadera y meter su mano por su espalda para acercarla más a él, mientras ella deslizaba sus dedos en su cabellera para que el no se detuvieron, escucharon el ruido que provocaba la puerta al abrirse pero pensaron que Shinpachi, y como él ya los había visto en situaciones similares simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron hasta que escucharon una voz que los perturbó

-Que...¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI RETOÑO?!

Gintoki se levantó de golpe y kagura volteo, pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraban sería difícil poner excusas

-¿O-Otosama que-que hace aquí?, de haber sabido que venía le hubiésemos preparado algo

El samurai muy nervioso y la yato que se encontraba boca abajo para ocultar su vergüenza

-!TEEE MATAREE!

-Yjj,! AAAAAAHH!

-!ESPERA PAPI, NO LO MATES-ARU!

Él yato no se pudo negar a la petición de su hija y aunque ya sabía que cosas como esas podían llegar a pasar puesto que estaban casados, aun quería matar al samurai. Los tres se sentaron, umibozu al lado de kagura y gintoki frente a ellos por lo que se dispusieron a platicar

-Nee otosama, ¿a que debemos su presencia en esta su humilde casa?

-Yo no soy tu Otosama y esta no es tu casa

-¡Papi!, no le hables así gin-chan; dijo la pelirroja mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia donde el peliplata estaba, para tomarlo de la cabeza y ponerlo en su pecho.-Gin-chan es muy sensible podrías herir sus sentimientos-aru si le hablas tan fuerte, nee gin-chan, asi que ¡DISCULPATE!

-Yjj...esta bien...lo siento SAKATA-SAN

El samurai alejó a la yato con sus manos y le dijo a umibozu con algo de pena

-El que lo siente soy yo, no esperaba que nos encontrará de esa manera,pe-pero dígame a que se debe su visita otosan

-Que ya no es otosama

-OTOSAMA

-!Deja de molestarlo papi!

-Lo siento kagura, jum jum, vine ¿Porqué quería saber como les iba en su vida de casados...aunque por lo que veo pues muy bien pero también quisiera saber cuando tendrán una casa propia porqué no creo que vivan aquí por siempre?

-¿Que tiene de malo el yorozuya papi?

-Tu padre tiene razón kagura, no podemos vivir por siempre aquí

-Pe-pero a mi me gusta-aru, ¿porqué nos tenemos que ir gin-chan ?

-Por mis nietos; dijo umibozu interrumpiendo la platica entre kagura y gintoki por lo que ambos se quedaron viéndolo con indiferencia, aunque el yato simplemente los ignoro como siempre y continuo hablando. -Cuando mis nietos nazcan esté lugar les quedará muy pequeño, tienen que pensar a futuro

-Supongo que tiene razón

-¿Enserio-aru?

-Si...bien...entonces vamos

Tanto kagura como umibozu quedaron desconcertados ante el comentario, pero decidieron segurlo, aunque en el camino la curiosidad se hizo más grande por lo que el yato decidió preguntar

-¿A donde nos llevas?

-Usted dijo que necesitábamos una casa propia no, pues ahí a donde los llevo

-¿Una casa propia gin-chan, A QUIEN MATASTE-ARU PARA CONSEGUIRLA?

-PORQUÉ PIENSAS QUE MATE A ALGUIEN ODIOTA

-A ti apenas te alcanza para pagar el yorozuya-aru, ¿Como compraste una casa-aru?, la única explicación es que hayas matado a alguien gin-chan

-Ya te dije que no mate a nadie idiota pero de todos modos te explicaré... Un día antes de la boda Nobunobu me llamo a su oficina y me ofreció un puesto en el shogunato pero me negué y a cambio le pedí que me ayudara a comprar una casa y el acepto aunque me dijo que aún la están construyendo

-Gin-chan... Y POR QUE NO MEJOR ACEPTASTE EL PUESTO EN EL SHOGUNATO-ARU

-Es demasiada responsabilidad y el yorozuya dejaría de existir

-AUN ASI GANARIAS MAS DINERO Y PODRIAS HABER COMPRADO LA CASA-ARU

-Tal vez, pero trabajando ahí ni siquiera tendría tiempo de verte

-¡PUEDEN DECIRME A QUE HORA VAMOS A LLEGAR YA LLEVAMOS CAMINANDO MUCHO TIEMPO!

-Déjeme ver...asi es aquí

Los tres se quedaron perplejos al ver el lugar donde estaba la supuesta casa por lo que kagura dijo

-Ehhh gin-chan

-Si kagura

-Aquí no hay nada

El samurai se fue corriendo en ese momento dejando a la pelirroja y a su padre solos en ese lugar. Cuando dejo de correr había llegado al palacio del shogun y sin siquiera pedir permiso entro esquivando los golpes y espadas de todos los que lo trataban de detener hasta que llegó con el shogun y aunque esté estaba en medio de una reunión lo tomo por el cuello y lo llevo a una habitación apartada

-¿PORQUÉ AUN NO HAN EMPEZADO A CONSTRUIR MI CASA SI DIJISTE QUE YA ESTABA EN CONSTRUCCIÓN?

-¿Te dije que se empezaría cuando terminarán las construcciones en Edo y ya está en contracción que no viste el letrero que lo dice?

-Pero ahí no hay nada construido idiota como esperas que le explique eso a mi suegro

-Si es por eso entonces podemos hacer un nuevo trato

-No voy a trabajar contigo

-Eso ya lo se, lo dejaste muy claro la vez anterior pero no es eso...toma firma esto y tendrás una casa

-¿Cual es el truco?

-Ehhh, ninguno es solo una vieja propiedad que me heredaron la cual no uso puesto que vivo aquí, si quieres puedes quedartela, piensa en ella como mi regalo de bodas aunque te advierto que es vieja y no es tan lujosa como la que te íbamos a construir

-Esta bien, confiere en ti pero si hay algo oculto en esto yo mismo de mataré

-Sisisi claro como digas, aquí están las llaves pueden mudarse cuando quieran y solo una cosa más

-¿Qué?

-La próxima vez pide una cita y no te metas a la fuerza al palacio , siempre que entras de esa forma, nos dejas ver a los guardias y a mi como idiotas

El peliplata tomo las llaves y volvió con kagura y umibozu que ya se habían cansado de esperar, por lo que al llegar se disculpo con el segundo y los llevo al nuevo lugar aunque esta vez les advirtió que el lugar aunque ya estaba terminando no sería tan lujoso, sin embargo al llegar al lugar de nuevo se quedaron perplejos por lo que nuevamente la pelirroja preguntó

-¿Nee gin-chan seguro que no mataste a alguien?

-Estoy seguro

-Entoces por que esta casa es tan GRANDE Y LUJOSA

-No lo se nobunobu me dijo que era vieja y poco lujosa pero es todo lo contrario

-Ya basta de palabrerías aun no hemos entrado

-Si tiene razón otosan síganme

La familia se disponía a entrar cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron y apareció un pequeño hombrecillo que decía llamarse Irie Yamamoto y ser un mozo de la casa, al cual el shogun había mandado para mostrarles a los nuevos dueños las instalaciones del lugar. El hombrecillo les hizo un recorrido del lugar de aproximadamente una hora aunque sólo el suegro del peliplata término pues él y la pelirroja se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala de estar que daba al patio viendo la fuente estilo japonés que había allí, tomando te y comiendo algunas galletas que el hombrecillo les había ofrecido

-Gin-chan ¿porqué le pediste una casa-aru y no otra cosa a nobu?

-No lo se, tal vez pienso igual que tu padre

-¿Qué papi, en que sentido-aru?

-En que cuando se tiene hijos tener una casa espaciosa es necesaria

-Entonces tu también haz pensado en tener hijos-a-ru

-Desde que supe que nos teníamos que casar lo he pensado y si bien nunca antes quise uno, ahora que estamos juntos eso se ha convertido en una meta a futuro; al terminar esta frase el peliplata se volteo deslizando un pie debajo de las piernas de la chica y otro atrás de su espalda para poder abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿Y cuanto hijos quieres que tengamos?

-No se pocos, tal vez 5 o 6

-Esos son muchos hijos-aru, no los vamos a poder cuidar y si comen como nosotros nos volveremos más pobres de lo que ya somos-aru

-Esta bien, entonces solo 3, pero que estén bien hechos

-Bueno, pero no los tendré seguido

El samurai abrazó mas fuertemente a la yato mientras pegaba la cabeza su hombro para esconder el sonrojo que había en su rostro por la platica que estaban teniendo

-Ahhh, no se en que momento llegamos hasta aquí, jamás imagine que tendría esta platica contigo

-¿Qué entonces te estás arrepintiendo?

-Sabes por mucho tiempo camine sin rumbo y triste, sin esperar nada ni a nadie, sin embargo después de recorrer un millón de millas... conocí a una persona que era muy fastidiosa pero que alegraba todos mis días, así me pasarán cosas malas... jamás me sentí tan feliz de pasarla mal, por eso de lo único que me arrepiento... es de no haber corrido más rápido para alcanzarte.

-Entonces... ¿llegaste a tu destino?

-Aun no lo se, lo único que se es que ya no camino solo

-Gin-chan mientras yo viva tu nunca volverás a estar sólo

* * *

Solo una palabra más SAYONARA!


	11. Resistirse a los encantos de la persona

Episodio nuevo! Pero ya mero acabo con la serie tal vez llegue a los 15 capítulos solo espero que les gusten los que faltan así solo me queda recordarles que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Resistirse a los encantos de la persona que te gusta es difícil**

Ya casi había pasado un año desde que se habían casado y si bien en su relación alterna aun eran novios, toda situación que se iniciará en plan romántico el samurai las cortaba de tajo con un simple NO.

-Gin-chaaaan cargame tengo sueño-aru

-No

Gin-chan abrázame tengo frío-aru

-No

-Gin-chan dejame bañarme contigo-aru

-No

-Gin-chan besame

-No

-¿PORQUÉ ME DICES QUE NO A TODO LO QUE TE PIDO?

-Eso no es cierto

\- A ver entonces besame

-(beso)

-No en la frente

-(beso)

-No tampoco en la mejilla

-Un beso es un beso sin importar el lugar en que te lo de

-Bueno entonces dejame dormír contigo

-NO

-GIN-CHAN

-NO

El peliplata se encerró en su cuarto y aunque la pelirroja se trató de meter no pudo por lo que se dispuso a encerrarse en el armario aunque pasada una hora trato de volverlo a intentar, la puerta se abrió pero cuando se disponía a acostarse con el samurai se dio cuenta que este no estaba por lo que se salio del cuarto muy enojada se volvió a encerrar en el armario maldiciendo al peliplata por no haberla dejado dormir con él. Al pasar de unos minutos la pelirroja paso de una enojó incontrolable a una tristeza sin sentido "tal vez ya no me ame" pensó por lo que unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y por muy bajo que fuera su llanto el peliplata lo escucho, la puerta del armario se abrió proyectando la sombra de un hombre por la luz que entraba

-Lo siento, pero el simple hecho de que estés cerca de mi, me hace difícil controlarme y no quiero excederme contigo

-¿Y quien te dijo que yo quiero que te controles-aru?, yo solo quiero estar...contigo-aru

-Yo también quiero estar contigo pero...¿podemos esperar hasta casarnos?

-¿Casarnos?

-Si...no esperaba pedirlo de esta forma pero...¿kagura...quieres casarte con-migo?

-¿Cuándo-aru?

-¿Que?

-Si quiero casarme contigo pero quiero saber ¿Cuando-aru?

-Bueno si todo sale bien dentro de 3 días

-Entoces de nuevo tengo que esperar 3 días para casarme contigo-aru

-Bueno, así me ahorrare el regalo de tu cumpleaños

La pelirroja se sorprendió pues se había olvidado que cumpliría años dentro de 3 días, pero al ver que el peliplata había cerrado la puerta del armario para irse a su cuarto grito

-GIN-CHAN

-Me puedes esperar hasta casarnos

-¿Porqué están importante esperar?

-Por que te lo prometí en nuestra primera cita, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Supongo que esta bien te esperaré-aru, pero gin-chan

-¿Si?

-Espero que nuestra noche de bodas sea inolvidable

-Es por esa razón que nos vamos a casar el día de tu cumpleaños

Después de esas palabras la pelirroja no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que sería su regalo de cumpleaños por lo que intento dormir para dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Los 2 días siguientes se hicieron eternos y mas por el hecho de que había tratado evitar ver a gintoki para resistirse a abrazarlo, pero la noche del segundo día ya lo extrañaba por lo que al llegar a casa corrió en su búsqueda, pero se topo con unas maletas en la sala del yorozuya

-¿Y TODAS MALETAS?

-Mañana serán 3 días por lo que tenemos que irnos ahora para llegar mañana temprano

-¿A dónde?

-¿Confías en mi?

No hizo falta más palabras pues la chica tomo la mano de su prometido teniendo total confianza en él. El viaje duro algunas horas y debido a que era de noche la yato llego dormida por lo que el peliplata la cargo hasta llegar al lugar al que iban. Al despertar sintió el olor del mar que apesar de acercarse el invierno se sentía un aire agradable, miro a su alrededor para observar el lugar y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña frente al mar, en un lugar alejado sin gente a la vista por lo que se espanto al darse cuenta que ni siquiera estaba el permamentado por lo que se levantó de inmediato para correr en su búsqueda

-¿A dónde vas?

-Gin-chaaaan pensé que te habías ido-aru, me asuste mucho cuando no te vi

-Tranquila, solo fui a buscar comida y como te veías tan linda durmiendo no quise despertarte, ahora cepillate y desayunemos ; le dijo gintoki mientras le limpiaba la baba a la chica con su pulgar. Al terminar de comer muchas preguntas se formaban en la cabeza de la chica por lo que bombardeó al peliplata con estas

-gin-chan, ¿a que hora nos vamos a casar?¿en donde? ¿Como? ¿Van a ver invitados? ¿Por que no me respondes?

-Hablas demasiado rápido...nos casaremos en la playa pero será en la tarde por que el sol te hace daño y no habrá invitados por que es algo simbólico e íntimo recuerda que ya nos casamos de verdad hace un año y por el momento iremos a caminar para hacer tiempo, ¿tienes alguna otra duda?

-¿Me-me amas?

El samurai se puso de pie y mientras recogía su plato se acercó a la yato y leído un beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle al oído

-Pensé que eso ya lo sabias

-Pe-pero tu nunca me lo haz dicho-aru, puedes de-decirlo-aru

El peliplata se quedo en silencio y sin moverse unos segundos por lo que la chica le dijo

-Si no quieres no-no es necesario-aru

-TE AMO

Los ojos de la yato se abrieron completamente y cuando volteo a ver al samurai el tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como si lo que acababa de decir hubiese sido lo más sencillo del universo, por lo que su cara se enrojecio de repente

-¿Como puedes decir eso como sin nada-aru, acaso quieres matarme de un ataque al corazón?

El hombre se acercó para abrazarla mientras seguía con esa sonrisa coqueta en su rostro

-Bueno tu lo pediste

-Ahora si muy obediente, ¿No?

-como sea, cambiate para que nos vayamos

-¿A donde?

-Si te cambias lo sabrás

Gintoki término de recoger los trastes y espero a kagura para lo que sería su último día de novios antes de volverse un verdadero matrimonio

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento y desde ahora se los advierto el próximo capítulo contiene lemon, sin mas que decir me despido..¡ SAYONARA!


	12. Las personas más serias suelen ser

Lemon,lemon, lemon, solo espero que lo disfruten(aunque es un poco largo), enserio por que voy a hacer una pequeña pausa estare ocupada así que no subiré capítulos tan seguido, asi que solo me queda recordarles que los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capitulo 12: Las personas más románticas suelen ser más serias**

Las calles eran pequeñas y el aire se podía sentir el aroma del mar, las personas no podías ser más cálidas todos saludaban al hombre a su lado como si de un héroe se tratará, los niños lo admiraban y las niñas incluso lo llamaban "oni-chan", que decir de las mujeres, que le coqueteban a pesar que él estubiera acompañado,sin embargo lo más sorprendente era la actitud de él, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada de esto y seguía actuando como el mismo de siempre "despreocupado", la pareja llego a un lugar donde un hombre vendía sombreros y como era con todos los habitantes de ese lugar el lo saludo como si de su hijo se tratará, hasta que se dio cuenta que esté venia acompañado

-Ah-, vaya shiroyasha-san viene acompañado, me imagino que es ustedesposa ¿no es asi señorita?

-Si-aru, ¿Como lo supo?

Pero justo antes que el anciano hablara gintoki tomo a kagura de la mano y le dijo

-No le hagas caso kagura, el viejo ya esta senil

\- No espera gin-chan, yo quiero escuchar-aru

El samurai trato de insistir, pero al perder el aire por el golpe en el estómago que la yato le había dado se tiro en el suelo dejando a la chica escuchar lo que decía el viejo

-Bueno hace mucho tiempo cuando shiroyasha-san vivió aquí salvo a nuestro pueblo de los amanto y en gratitud muchos hombres lo quisieron como esposo de sus hijas y las mujeres lo buscaban para casarse con el, sin embargo shiroyasha-san nunca le hizo caso a ninguna y decidió irse, prometiendo que solo regresaría cuando estuviera casado... Usted es una mujer muy bonita, pero imagino que ha de ser perfecta para que shiroyasha-san se allá casado con usted.

La pelirroja no supo que contestar pues si de algo estaba segura es que era la mujer mas imperfecta del mundo. La pareja continuo su recorrido por el pueblo sin embargo a cualquier lugar a donde iban todos pensaban que ella perfecta pues se había casado con shiroyasha-san, por lo que incluso a ella le dio curiosidad el por que él se habia enamorado de ella habiendo tantas mujeres perfectas alrededor lo cual era más molesto

-gin-chan

-¿Que?

-¿Tuviste otra novia antes de mi-aru?

-Mmm no, no es como si fuera tan fácil

-Pero si a ti te llueven las chicas -aru

-Eso no es cierto, siempre se la pasan diciendo que soy flojo, desobligado y cosas como esas

-Cierto, pero aún así, siempre-aru te coquetean

-Eso no es cierto

-No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta, cuando todas las chicas que a ayudado el yorozuya te han coqueteado en algún momento

-¿En-enserio?

-No te habías dado cuenta

-Jum, jum, eso no es importante, ¿a que viene todo esto?, no entiendo

-Bueno es que habiendo tantas mujeres alrededor-aru, te fijaste en mi... eso es raro, tal vez si seas un pedofilo

-Eres una idiota sabes. Pero entonces lo que quieres saber es ¿por que me enamore de ti?

\- Si

\- Bueno eso por que tu eres diferente del resto, eres desordenada, vaga, guarra, inmadura

-Me haces ver peor de lo que soy imbecil-aru

-Pero para mi eso te hace perfecta

-Jum, En-enserio, en que sentido-aru

-En todos, por que no vives detrás de una apariencia fingida como muchas otras mujeres, tu eres real y no te importa serlo, lo que mi opinión te hace perfecta, pero y tú ¿porqué te enamoraste de mi?

\- Por que eres muy lindo gin-chan y me haces sentir afortunada de ser la única que conozca ese lado tuyo

La pareja siguió recorriendo el lugar, platicando, peleando, comiendo, abrazandose, hasta que empezó que les dio la tarde

-Supongo que ya es tiempo

-eh, ¿de que?

-De casarnos...

-¿Que-que?

-Decidí que fuera en la playa pero había mucho sol, asi que lo deje para la tarde... bueno nos vemos allá

De repente unas niñas tomaron de las manos a la yato separándola del samurai, quien se despedía de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Cuiden de ella!

Las niñas la llevaron a un lugar donde habían mujeres muy bellas, que al verla la jalaron y la empezaron a vestir y arreglar al mismo tiempo

-Ohhh, shiroyasha-san debe de estar muy enamorado de ti como para organizar todo esto, honestamente llegue a pensar que era gay por su falta de compromiso con las mujeres

-Ohh si, si,si

-Eh, supongo que mmm, el amor es mu-tuo-aru

-Ay pero que lindos se ven juntos, se nota que están muy enamorados

-Pensé que shiroyasha-san era del tipo desinteresado

-Si un mal novio, o mal marido

-Solo una cara bonita

-Pero, ¿Como es contigo kagura-chan?

-Si, cuéntanos

-Es, es muy lindo, a veces sobre muy protector-aru, pero siempre es amable, aunque no cuente chistes es muy gracioso, también es romántico-aru, de hecho muy romántico aunque lo oculte de bajo de un desinterés y seriedad-aru, siempre se preocupa por mi antes que en él-aru, es-es perfecto~

-Eso, eso es hermoso

-Eso-eso, es lo mas lindo que he escuchado en mi-mi vida

-Ojala algún día encuentre a alguien así

Las mujeres siguieron hablando con kagura hasta que la terminaron de vestir. Al terminar, unos niños la llegaron a buscar para llevarla al lugar donde se casaría, sin embargo solo la dejaron en la playa en un lugar oscuro por lo que después de un rato la chica se empezaba a sentirse incómoda pues aunque la playa se veía bonita al estar iluminada por la luz de la luna, él peliplata aun no aparecía, hasta de un momento a otro,unas luces en la arena empezaron a luminar su camino así que las siguió, las luces empezaron a acabarse y de nuevo se quedo en las oscuridad pero esta vez el samurai apareció detrás de ella y tomo su mano y de nuevo las luces en la arena se encendieron aunque esta vez a su alrededor, iluminandolos en medio de la noche. Kagura aun estaba sorprendida por la situación en la que estaba y lo hermoso que se veía todo, hasta que el hombre tomo su otra mano y acercó ambas a hacia su pecho para decirle lo que serían sus votos matrimoniales

-El día que nos casamos no te dije mis votos por que pensaba que tal vez tu no me amabas y que llegarías a amar por el simple hecho de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero ahora que se que si me amas a pesar de mis defectos, creo que estoy listo para decírtelos

Las manos de la chica temblaban, sus ojos se empezaban a poner llorosos y su corazón latía muy rápido aun así sentía que ese era el día más feliz de su vida al escuchar las palabras del hombre que estaba frente a ella

-Kagura, yo Sakata Gintoki te amo mas de lo que llegue a imaginar que algún día lo haría, te amo por lo que eres..con tus virtudes y con tus defectos, cuando me haces reír, cuando me haces enojar, pero sobre todo por que estas conmigo, sigo pensando que tal vez mereces algo mejor que yo, pero por ti quiero convertirme en ese hombre, por ti quisiera tener hijos y por ti quisiera vivir eternamente para poder estar juntos, un te amo no basta para decirte cuanto amor siento por ti y un beso lo mucho que te deseo, por eso quiero vivir y morir contigo, kagura-chan ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

-Snif, Snif, s-si-si-aru, yo kagura acepto casarme contigo Sakata gin-chan, por que un te amo no basta, por que un beso siempre significa algo más-aru, por que estar a tu lado se volvió en la cosa más importante del día, porque con solo verte se que todo va estar bien-aru , por que sigues comiendo huevo con arroz porque no se cocinar- aru, snif y sobre todo por que...cuando aún sin conocerme-aru me diste el cariño que tanto necesitaba

La pelirroja empezó a llorar desesperadamente y se lanzó a los brazos del peliplata quien la consoló dándole un beso en la cabeza y limpiando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos

-¿Quieres casarte con-migo, aunque tengas que comer huevo con arroz-aru toda la vida?

El peliplata deslizó sus manos por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su cabello y poso sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja, besándola con pasión, sutileza y ternura, hasta quedarse sin aire. Los 2 quedaron frente a frente tratando de recuperar el aliento, hasta que el peliplata susurró

-Si, si quiero casarme contigo

La yato se lanzó de nuevo a los labios del samurai, él cual la cargo en sus brazos para lentamente caminar sobre la arena y llevarla a la cabaña donde habían pasado la noche anterior aunque esta vez estaba llena de flores de diversos colores y con algunas velas para amenizar el lugar. Al estar frente a la cama el samurai la recostó en ella mientras él la seguía besando y se colocaba sobre ella para terminar lo que siempre dejaban pendiente.

Los besos comenzaron a hacerte más sensuales y pervertidos, las manos de la chica se escabullian por debajo de la camisa del samurai para tocar su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, por su lado el samurai logró posicionarse entre las piernas de la yato para poder acariciarlas sin pena ni mesura.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir y la pelirroja se deshizo de la camisa del peliplata a lo que el simplemente sonrió abandonado las piernas de la chica y subir hasta llegar a sus senos para acariciarlos, la chica no pudo evitar gemir y el samurai al darse cuenta del placer que le provocaba decidió deshacerse del vestido que le impedía continuar, la cara de la chica permanecía de color carmesí pero quería continuar, asi que acercó al peliplata a su pecho, quien lo tomo como una invitación para agasajarse con el cuerpo de la ella. La pelirroja parecía disfrutar la sensación que el peliplata le provocaba al lamer sus senos, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más constantes hasta que el momento llego a su clímax, la chica apenas y se estaba recuperando cuando volvió de nuevo a la batalla viendo con algo de enojo al samurai por lo que se sentó en las piernas de este y lo beso recargando su peso sobre esté para se acostara, una vez que lo tuvo en esa posición su mano descendió hasta llegar al pantalón del peliplata, el cual deshabrocho para meter su mano y tocar su miembro que ya se encontraba caliente y algo firme, él hombre la dejo de besar y no pudo evitar cubrir su cara con su antebrazo, pero la chica continuo deslizando sus labios al cuello, mientras seguía moviendo su mano constantemente de forma vertical hasta que sintió como el cuerpo del peliplata se empezaba a estremecer y la sujetaba por la cintura, haciéndole entender que había ganado esa batalla, cuando él no pudo más y grito el nombre de la pelirroja al final de su excitacion.

El hombre continúo, siendo esta vez él quien le dio placer a la chica tocando su sexo para poder seguir con lo que hacían. La chica se movía y su cuerpo se contraria constantemente mientras los gemidos se hacían más fuertes entre las oraciones que apenas lograba articular exigiendo que el peliplata la hiciera suya, pero él no quería seder hasta que la pelirroja estuviese lo suficientemente lista para ser penetrada sin dolor.

-Gin-chaaaan, ya-ya me-telo-aru, lo quiero ah,ah, dentro, por favor-aru

-Esta bien, solo dime si duele

-Si, si pero ya me-metelo-aru

El peliplata término de quitarle su ropa interior a la pelirroja y se puso en posición para penetrarla, aunque algo nervioso por no querer lastimar la chica empezó a entrar lentamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se contraia y abrazaba a su miembro mientras trataba de llegar mas profundo pero la chica soltó un chillido que lo hizo detenerse

-¿TE LASTIME?

-No, solo es-es muy... grande-aru

-Jum jum, lo siento ¿Entonces, quieres que me mueva?

-Si-aru, por favor

Él empezó a moverse lentamente, entrado y saliendo de la chica, mientras que esta no dejaba de gemir y apretar las sábanas que se entraban de bajo, muy pronto el peliplata comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y rudeza de las embestidas debido a que la pelirroja se lo pedí hasta que llegaron al punto en que sus cuerpos se movían de forma sincronizada y rítmica.

Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, sus cuerpos vibraban, su respiración se volvía más agitada y sus movimientos empezaron a ser torpes, haciéndolos darse cuenta que los dos ya casi llegaban a su límite, el peliplata se disponía a sacar su miembro de la pelirroja pero esta lo sujetó con las piernas para que este terminará dentro.

-Sabes que...si termino...de-dentro podrías...quedar emba-barazada

-Pues...ah, ah, tengamos...el pri-prime-ro-aru

El samurai no se pudo resistir ante la petición y termino dentro de la yato como ella quiso, recostandose a lado de ella para recuperar el aliento después de finalizar, la chica lo miro y ambos sonrieron, dándose nuevamente beso pero esta vez para terminar su noche de bodas e irse a dormir

-Te amo gin-chan

-Y yo a ti kagura

La chica sonrió de nuevo e inmediatamente cerro sus ojos dejándose caer en los brazos de morfeo, el samurai beso su frente cubriendola con las sábanas de la cama para que esta no tuviera frío mientras la acercaba a su lado para abrazarla, hasta que el igual manera esté cayó dormido

* * *

Fin del capítulo, si tienen ideas o sugerencias para los próximos capítulos hagamelas saber para tratar de incluirlas, y espero que hayan disfrutando este asi que sin mas que decir me despido ¡SAYONARA!


	13. Las chicas suelen ser más pervertidas

Lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, no tengo más que decir, a no si tengo, los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capítulo** **13: Las chicas suelen ser más pervertidas**

El olor de su cabello era tan embriagante que le daban ganas de besarla y hacerla suya, después de todo habían tenido mucho trabajo y al llegar a casa solo se tiraban en el futon y se dormían, sin embargo él sabia que la chica a su lado no estaba en sus mejores días por lo que decidió pararse y dejarla dormir para no dejarse llevar por el deseo de estar con ella.

Se dirigió al baño y después de calmar su excitacion fue a la cocina par prepararle el desayuno a la pelirroja, como todo un cocinero profesional corto los vegetales de una forma espectacular, sazono la carne con la cantidad de sal y pimienta perfecta, puso a hervir el arroz para que cuando se terminará de preparar la carne pudiera despertar a la yato de la forma a la que la había acostumbrado cada vez que tenía cólicos o se sentían mal. El cocinero se preparo para agregar la carne a los vegetales pero justo cuando la iba a dejarla caer sintió las manos de la chica deslizándose por su abdomen subiendo lentamente su camisa hasta llegar a su pecho mientras sentía el pesar de su cabeza en su espalda y su nariz que instalaba fuertemente emanaba su cuerpo, perdió el control no pudo evitar dejar caer algunos pedazos de carne fuera del recipiente que estaba en la estufa.

-Podría hechar a perder la comida si sigues así

-Justo ahora tengo hambre-aru, pero de otra cosa

La pelirroja siguió frotando su rostro en la espalda del peliplata mientras una de sus manos se escabullia al interior de su pantalón para sentir el miembro de este.

-A penas lo toque y ya está muy duro-aru, solo espero que dure lo suficiente

-De que hablas idiota, por supue-esto que puedo du-durar, es mas po-ponme a prueba

-Pues acepto el reto-aru

La pelirroja soltó el miembro del peliplata y apagó la estufa, después lo tomo de los hombros y utilizo su fuerza para voltearlo y quedar frente a frente, lentamente se puso de puntitas bajando sus manos al pecho del samurai y se acercó sensualmente a los labios de éste para rosarlos con los suyos, subió de nuevo sus manos pero esta vez terminaron en el cuello del peliplata para poder acercarlo a ella y besarlo apasionadamente, él peliplata la tomo dela cintura y profundizó el beso que lentamente fue agotando el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

El aire se acabó y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración uno del otro, pero la yato no se detuvo y de nuevo bajo sus manos hasta el suelo y con ellas los pantalones del peliplata quedando frente al miembro de él, la mirada de la yato era tan sensual desde ese ángulo provocando que esté solo se pusiera más firme. Aun así estaba seguro que podría durar mucho, "sus manos no pueden ser mejor que las mías" se dijo a si mismo lleno de confianza, que desapareció al ver como la yato sacaba la lengua y la acercaba a la punta de su sexo para tocarlo, " estoy jódido " fue lo último que pudo pensar con claridad pues la chica introdujo lentamente todo el miembro en su boca, provocando que su cerebro se desconectara y cayera en la lujuria.

La yato continuo metiendo y sacando el miembro del samurai en su boca, mientras movía constantemente su lengua, ella parecía toda una profesional sin embargo el samurai sabia resistir.

-Aujn pienjas jeguir rejijtiendote-aru, ja dujaste mujio

-Ni-ni ha-ablan-do de es-esa~ manera me-me gana-raass..ah-ah-ah...idiota

La pelirroja solo sonrió y concentró los movimientos de su lengua en la punta del miembro del peliplata mientras masajeaba sus testículos con sus manos. Las manos del samurai sujetaron la cabeza de la yato haciéndole saber que su resistencia se había acabado, un fuerte gemido finalizó el acto dejando la boca de la pelirroja llena del blanco fluido, que aunque era viscoso trago sin ninguna mesura.

El samurai no podía dejar de jadear, pero la yato parecía inmutable, hasta que el peliplata de nuevo la tomo por la cintura y empezó a lamer su cuello mientras le susurraba de una forma muy sucia y pervertida

-Estas segura de aguantar lo que te espera

-Hazme tu-tuya-aru

-Pues ahora vas a conocer al demonio que puedo llegar a ser

-Pues hola, shi-ro-ya-sha-chan

Las manos del peliplata se deslizaron de la cintura de la pelirroja hasta llegar a los glúteos de esta que apretó fuertemente pero no se detuvo ahí, bajo hasta sus piernas para poder sujetarla mejor, la pego a su cuerpo mientras la continuaba besando y la llevo hasta la sala donde la tiro en el sillón.

De nuevo atacó su cuello y deslizó sus manos por encima de su busto hasta llegar a los extremos de su blusa que en su excitacion rompió para tener libre acceso a los senos de ésta, afortunadamente había dormido sin sostén ahorrandole el trabajo al samurai de quitárselo, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a chupar sus senos como si de un bebé se tratará mientras acomodaba más a la chica para que esta sintiera su miembro que de nuevo se encontraba firme.

La sensación que le brindaba el samurai era tan satisfactoria que los jadeos y excitacion de la chica aumentaban con cada movimiento hasta muy pronto la hizo llegar a su límite

-¿Que tan rápido acabaste?...aun asi espero que cooperes por que yo aun no termino contigo

La chica no pudo gesticular ninguna palabra pues aun seguía jadeando por lo que había pasado y el samurai tampoco se la dio pues tomo su ropa interior y pantalón por los bordes y se los quitó de un solo tirón dejando a la yato desnuda, la tomo por la cintura y acercó su húmedo sexo a su boca metiendo su lengua en él, la chica no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente pero el samurai simplemente no se detenía aunque ella tampoco quería que él parará

-¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! Ah-ah-ah... Bueeeaa... Mmm.. Ah

El samurai se detuvo y tomo del cuello a la yato y empezó a lamerla mientras ponía su miembro encima del sexo de la chica y lo restregaba de una forma sucia y excitante

-Metelo-aru ah-ah-ah.. Ahora lo lo quiero dentro

El peliplata empezó a jugar el sexo de la chica con su miembro, resistiendose a meterlo

-¿Enserio..quieres...que lo meta? Dijo el samurai mientras seguía jugando sin penetrarla

-Si,si metelo-aru

-Tal vez..ah-ah-ah...deba esperar

-!METELO-ARU!, por-por favor metelo gin-chan

-Si lo pides a-amble-men-mente quizá lo me-ta

La pelirroja sostubo su peso en sus antebrazos y dirigió su mirada llena de deseo y desesperación al samurai, su cara tenía un color carmesí intenso, de su frente caían unas pequeñas de sudor que llegaban hasta su cuello donde desenvocaban en el arco de su busto, la escena era tan provocativa y excitante, que cualquier cosa que ella pidiera desear en ese momento él se lo consederia, en ese momento los abios de la chica que lucían un ligero color rosa se empezaron a mover y su rostro se torno algo tímido pero igual de sensual.

-Por fa-favor giiinto-toki ha-hazme tu-tuya

-Es la primera ve-vez que me di-dices gintoki, y s-si lo dices de esa ma-manera no puedo ne-negarme

El peliplata acercó a la pelirroja para poder penetrarla, metió la punta de una forma tan lenta que la chica que vino de inmediato

-E-eso fue rápido

La chica lo tomo del cuello y lo acercó a su rostro y le dijo

-Mue-muevelo gin-gin-ah-aha

La chica no pudo continuar pues el peliplata empezó a moverse de una forma tan brusca que ella apenas y se podía mantener consiente

-Ah-ah-ah ¡maaass!

El samurai no dijo ninguna palabra pero en respuesta simplemente hizo lo que la yato exigió, y siguió embistiendo con fuerza y continuamente, la chica solo podía gemir y jadear mientras intentaba no perder el conocimiento, el samurai siguió callado pero constante en la intensidad de sus movimientos.

El sudor caía por sus cuerpos y los gemidos se hacían más fuertes y constantes, entonces el samurai tomo a la yato de las mano y la cambio de posición, sentadola en cima de él para que esta se moviera sin embargo esta solo podía temblar y apenas mover sus caderas, eso no importó pues los besos constantes amenizaban el momento.

El peliplata volvió a tomar las riendas del asunto y embistió de nuevo a pelirroja e una forma salvaje por lo que está solo se quedo aferrada al cuello del samurai para poder acabar con él.

De repente el samurai acabo con una fuerte embestida final provocando un fuerte temblor en todo el cuerpo la pelirroja que al sentir el fluido de su amante en su interior solo pudo dejar caer su cuerpo en el suyo y besarlo con poca fuerza que le quedaba, el samurai la abrazo y se recostó con ella en el sofá y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción dijo.

-Tal...vez ah-ah-ah...deberíamos...ah-ah-ah volver a dormir

-Te amo-aru

-Y yo a ti..ah-ah-ah pequeña mocosa

Ninguno continuo hablando pues se quedaron dormidos debido al cansancio, pasaron las horas y cuando despertaron solo rieron y se volvieron a besar para después tomar una baño juntos donde de nuevo volvieron a tener relaciones.

Sin embargo ambos pasaron desapercibido el hecho de que no habían tomado ninguna precaución para prevenir algún embarazo.

* * *

Una disculpa si los hice esperar demasiado pero espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con este capítulo y si faltan unos más que no tendrán tanto lemon pero espero que les guste, sin mas que decirles me despido

SAYONARA!


	14. Los hijos son como los pedos

Capitulo nuevo, recién escrito espero que les guste y recuerden los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capitulo 14: Los hijos son como los gases**

Eran las 2 de la tarde en el yorozuya y gintoki regreso del trabajo por el que lo habían contratado, sin embargo al entrar al lugar noto que kagura seguía recostada en el cuarto por que sentía mal.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sigo un poco mareada-aru, pero...ya no he vomitado, asi que supongo que estoy mejor-aru

El samurai se puso en cuclillas y se acercó a la yato

-Tal vez debería llevarte al médico, me preocupas. Tener mareos, vómitos y desmayos, eso no es normal, solo que estuvieras embarazada

-EMBARAZADA-ARU, NONONONONO, HEMOS ESTADO USANDO PROTECCION RECUERDAS Y NO HAS TERMINADO NI UNA VEZ DENTRO-ARU

-Bueno la última vez que te hiciste la prueba y salió negativo cierto

-¿Cuál úl-ti-ma vez-aru?

-A principios de mes, cuando lo hicimos en la sala y luego en el baño, dijiste que te harías la prueba

La chica se quedo paralizada unos segundos y cuando reaccionó se dirigió al baño y busco en los cajones la prueba de embarazo y la hizo, mientras pasaban los tres minutos la chica se comía las uñas y golpeteaba con el talón de su pie el piso hasta el punto de casi abrir un hueco en el, por su lado el samurai esperaba tranquilamente mientras leía la nueva edición de la jump.

Al pasar exactamente 3 minutos la chica tomo la prueba y vio el resultado mientras el peliplata dirigió su mirada para escuchar atentamente lo que la chica diría.

-¿Y bien?

La chica volteo con una cara de alivio y cansancio en su rostro y dijo

-Negativo-aru, es negativo

-Bueno pero de igual manera te llevare al médico; dijo gintoki mientras se volvía a concentrar en su manga.

Al sentirse alivida se acercó al samurai para festejar y le robo un beso que esté correspondió soltando la jump para poder tomar por la cintura a la yato, ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazo por el cuello. La acción estaba apunto de comenzar cuando de repente se escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

-Gintoki-dono, kagura-chan

-Shhhh, no contestes-aru, para que se vaya y podamos continuar. Susurró la pelirroja

Sin embargo kyubei era insistente y siguió tocando

-¡GINTOKI-DONO!,¡KAGURA-CHAN!, ¡SOY KYUBEI ME ESCUCHAN!

La pareja continuo en lo suyo cuando de repente las puertas del yorozuya salieron disparadas al otro lado de la habitación dejando pasar al chico pelirrojo de trenza.

-O vaya veo que si están en casa

-Que no vez que estamos ocupados-aru por que no te largas

-En realidad venimos a ofrecerles un trabajo

-O un trabajo, y ¿de que se trata, ka-mu-i-kun?

-Veo que sigues teniendo buen humor a pesar que te casarte con la odiosa de mi hermanita

-¿A quien le llamas odiosa-aru?

-Eso no importa, ¡Kyu-chan traelo!

-Hola gintoki-dono, kagura-chan, saluda a tus tíos cariño

-¿Cual es el punto de traer a su hijo hasta aquí, por que no creo que solo sea una visita familiar?

-Queremos que lo cuiden?

-Lo que kamui-kun quiere decir es que solicitamos sus servicios para que cuiden a Kabei unas horas por nosotros

-Y ¿por que no los cuidan ustedes, es su hijo?

-Les pagaremos 30000 yenes la hora si cuidan a mi hijo cuñado

-Cuidaremos a nuestro sobrino como si fuera nuestro hijo, no se preocupen

Los padres del niño se despidieron dejándolo a cargo del samurai y la yato, que tomaron el asunto muy a la ligera

-El se parece a tu hermano

-tal vez pero tiene el cabello de kyu-chan

Unos minutos después volvieron a tocar la puerta así que gintoki se paro para abrirla, esta vez eran la pareja de gorilas

-Hola gin-san, kagura-chan

-Hola Ane-go

-Vinimos por que queremos que cuiden a Yukino mientras tenemos una cita

-Y por que no la cuida Pattsuan

-El... TAMBIÉN TIENE UNA CITA

-¿QUE?

-Yo tampoco lo creí así que isao y yo lo seguiremos para saber quien es la persona en cuestión y SI ES DE NUEVO PANDEMONIUM ME DESARE DE ELLA, NO PERMITIRE QUE MI HERMANO MENOR SE CASE CON UN INSECTO COM CARA DE PERSONA, ya tengo a isao movilizando a todo el shinsengumi para seguir a shin-chan , asi que cuiden a Yukino

-Pe-pero

-Que la CUIDEN

-Adiós okasan, adiós otosan

-Adiós bebé

La chica de la sonrisa permanente y el antiguo acosador se fueron, sin embargo las personas que dejaban a sus hijos para que los cuidaran seguían llegado y muy pronto el lugar se lleno de llantos de bebé, niños corriendo y cosas tiradas en el suelo, la situación era muy estresante y la pareja apenas y podía controlarlos.

Uno de los niños empezó a lanzar cosas por todo el lugar y la chica las recogía sin embargo el último objeto que recogió la desconecto del mundo cayendo sentada en el suelo de la sala, por su lado el samurai trataba de detener a unos niños que se encontraban peleando pero se dio cuenta que la pelirroja simplemente se había quedado sentada y no se movía, separó a los niños noqueandolos para que dejarán de pelear y fue hasta donde estaba la chica

-¿Que pasa te sientes bien, acaso te volviste a sentir mal, quieres que te lleve al médico?, kagura dime algo

La pelirroja lo miro a los ojos algo asustada y le dijo

-Es positivo

El samurai tomo lo que la chica tenía en sus manos y se dio cuenta que era la prueba de embarazo que se había hecho momentos antes pero el resultado era positivo. Los gritos de los niños no lo dejaban pensar con claridad así que se puso de pie y grito a todo pulmón

-¡CALLEEENSEEE MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!

Los niños quedaron el silencio y se sentaron al lado de Yukino y Kabei que se encontraban tranquilos, él peliplata volteo a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba aterrada por la situación asi que se agachó y le dijo

-No tengas miedo, todo va estar buen te lo prometo

-Pe-pero y si no somos buenos padres-aru

-Lo seremos tranquila

-¡PERO SI NI SIQUIERA PODEMOS CONTROLAR A ESTOS MOCOSOS-ARU!

-Eso es por que no son nuestros hijos, después de todo los hijos son como los pedos

-¿Cómo?

-Uno aguanta los suyos pero no de los demás y además no puede ser tan difícil mira.

El peliplata se puso de pie y con una mirada asesina les dijo a los niños

-A DORMIR NIÑOS

-Pero es muy temprano

-A dormir dije

Todos los niños a excepción de Yukino y Kabei se fueron a dormir

-Vez no es tan difícil, serás una excelente madre

-Vás a tener un bebé obasan; dijo Kabei

-Si ka-oi

-Y como le va a poner kagura-san

-Aun no sabemos-aru

-Vez no tengas miedo, no estas sola yo estoy aquí

Los siguientes meses se fueron volando y aunque el samurai siempre había aparentado ser un completo desinteresado, saber que kagura llevaba a su primer hijo en su interior hacia que se volviera un sobreprotector con está, cumpliendo todos sus caprichos y peticiones por muy extrañas y molestas que fueran con tal de que siempre estuviera tranquila pues ella se encargaba de cuidar al bebé, su única recompensa al final del día era apoyar su cabeza en el vientre de la madre y sentirse cerca del bebé, hablarle sobre lo linda que era su madre, lo bonita que era la vida y lo mucho que deseaba que naciera.

Los nueve meses pasaron, y el dia del nacimiento llego, apesar que la madre era primeriza estaba muy tranquila pues había recibido todo el apoyo de su esposo, tanto que el que estaba estrenado era él, la preocupación de pensar que algo podía pasar en el quirofano era agobiante.

-"y si algo sale mal y tengo que decidir entre la vida de ambos, y si se complica y ambos mueren, y si no soy un buen padre" pensó mientras su corazón latía fuertemente y su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada.

El doctor salio y felicito al padre, le dijo que podía pasar a ver al niño en el área de maternidad y que también podía visitar a su esposa si quería.

La puerta se abrió y en la habitación entro el peliplata, que camino hasta la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de una chica pelirroja

-Gin-chan

-Lo hiciste muy bien, tuviste a un niño muy sano

-¡YA LO VISTE!,¿COMO ES-ARU?, COMO ESTABA CANSADA A PENAS Y VI COMO ERA, IMAGINO QUE ES MUY LINDO, VAMOS VAMOS DIME-ARU..

-La vieja dice que tiene la piel tan blanca como tu y su color de cabello es rojo como el tuyo aunque algo rizado, al parecer es muy fuerte, bueno eso lo dijeron las enfermeras, también que es muy sanó.

-¿La...VIEJA?, acaso, ¿tu no la haz visto?

-Emmm bueno yo

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta, dejando entrar a una enfermera con una cuna con ruedas en la que portaba a un bebé

-Sakata-san, he traído a su hijo para que lo amamante, ah así que el padre también está aquí perfecto así usted también podrá cárgalo, es mas tome ¡CARGUELO!

-Espere, espere, es que yo... Nose

-Vamos tranquilo no es tan difícil

-AAAAAAHH, AAAAAAHH

-Ve ya empezó a llorar mejor deselo a kagura

-Vamos no es tan difícil

-Pero y si se rompe

-TOME... Ve no están difícil

En el momento que el peliplata tomo al bebé dejo de llorar y lo miro con esos intensos ojos rojos pero tan parecidos a los de kagura

-¡MIRA KAGURA DEJO DE LLORAR!, y se parece a ti, es-es perfecto

El samurai se sentó en la cama junto a la pelirroja y le dio al niño, una lágrimas de felicidad se resbalaron de su mejilla pero la yato las detuvo con un beso.

-Ahora si somos una familia-aru

-Si...si~

* * *

Es todo por el momento y les informo que el siguiente capítulo será el final, asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutando.

SAYONARA!


	15. Los hijos se parecen a sus padres

Hola, hola último capítulo espero que les guste y pues muchas gracias a todos lo que lo leyeron este fanfic por muy largo que haya sido, espero que disfruten del capítulo y solo me queda una cosa más que decir los personajes y serie original le pertenecen al increíble Hideaki Sorachi-dono

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 (Final): Los hijos se parecen a sus padres en virtudes y defectos**

Ver a los niños jugar y discutir había dejado de ser tedioso después de un tiempo, pues siempre que las mujeres se ponían a charlar, los niños lo buscaban para que los llevará al parque y si no fuera por esa pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello plateado se negaría, pero ella era tan convincente por lo que siempre pasaba el mismo pensamiento por su mente "tal vez la estoy consintiendo demasiado, si tan solo no se pareciera a su madre" terminando diciendo que si.

La rutina casi siempre era la misma Isaburo molestaba a Togoro por que este simplemente lo odiaba y Chiba trataba de calmarlos siendo él quien terminará siendo golpeado por lo que Yukino se molestaba y golpeaba a ambos para calmarlos, por el otro lado Mitsuba y Kouka competían por ver quien era la más fuerte con Pachi gritando como loca sin que nadie le prestará atención más que Shinpachi por ser su padre. El único que no actuaba de costumbre era Ginraru, que no estaba de humor para evitar las peleas constantes que trataba de iniciar Kabei para demostrar su superioridad de sangre yato, por que permaneció bajo su parasol sentado en silencio junto a su padre mientras observaba el escándalo que solían armar el resto de sus amigos.

-Guaaaaaahhh

-Eso suena a como que tienes sueño

-Es por el sol-aru, me debilita

-Si es por eso entonces deberíamos ir por tu mamá y volver a casa para que descanses

-No creo que Kouka-chan quiera irse-aru

-Pues preguntemos, ¡KOUKA-CHAAAAN TU ONII-CHAN ESTA CANSADOO!

La pequeña peliplata dejo de pelear y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano y padre

-Ne, ne, nii-chan etach cachado, es pol el sol veldad, ¿quielech que no vayamoch?

-Si Kouka-chan tu onii-chan debe dormir por que paso mucho tiempo en sol, asi nos debemos ir

-Eta ben too-chan, ¡YUKI-CHAN, CHI-CHAN, PACHI-CHAN, PATTSUAN, ITOKO! YA NOCH VAMOOOOCH!

-Por que incluso la hija de gin-san y kagura me dice Pattsuan, acaso no se sabe mi nombré, o por que no me dice tío, a mi ane-ge le dice ka-chan y tampoco son familia de sangre.

-Pattsuan deja de hablar sólo y apresurate.

-Adioch Togo-chan, Suba-chan, Sabu-chan

La peliplata corría alrededor del samurai mientras este llevaba en hombros al pelirrojo que apenas podía mantener sujeto su parasol pues sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar, así que la pequeña extendío sus manos y el samurai la cargo, una vez cerca tomo el parasol del pelirrojo y lo cargo por él mientras este usaba de almohada el cabello de su papá.

-¿Porqué a ginraru le afecta tanto el sol y a Kouka-chan y a mi no, Gini-jisan?

-No lo se tal vez heredó esa característica de los yato y ustedes no

-Eso quiere decir que es más débil

-No, eso quiere decir a él le da sueño el sol

-Nii-chan ech muy fuelte itoko

-Eso no es...

-Kamui-jiiiiiiichan

-Hola Kouka-chan, KABEI

-¿Que~ pasa oto-sa-ma?

-Es hora de entrenar

-¿Porqué?

\- Por que no sentiste mi presencia, hay que estar preparado para pelear siempre, incluso Kouka-chan se dio cuenta de mi presencia antes que tu, a si que vamos

-Esta bien otosama

-Adiós kamui-jichan, itoko

Kamui cargo a Kabei por la cintura como un bulto y se lo llevó, el resto del grupo por su lado llego hasta la casa de Otae donde estaba kagura y kyubei

-Vaya ya regresaron

-Okaasaaaan

-¿Se divirtieron niños?

-Si

-Agradezcanle a gin-san

-¡GRACIAS GIN-JISAN!

-Si, si como sea

-Yo también los acompañe, a mi también me debería agradecer

-No sea celoso shin-chan

-No son celos

-Ah,¿Y Kabei?

-Kamui se lo llevó

-Kamui-kun esta aquí, lo siento Tae-chan me tengo que ir

La pelirroja al ver a su pequeño hijo en hombros del samurai se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos pero la peliplata robo su atención cuando la llamó

-Kaaa-chan

-Hola mi pequeñita, ¿te divertiste?

-Shiii

-¿se durmió?

-hoy hubo mucho sol

-Supongo que nos vamos entonces, nos vemos después Ane-go

La pelirroja cargo a la peliplata y se dirigieron a su casa pero en el camino la más pequeña le hizo una petición a su papá sabiendo que este le diría que si

-Too-chan

-Mmm

-¿podemoch comel un palfait de flecha?

-PALFAIT-ARU YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PAPI

-Pensé que estabas dormido ginraru

-Gin-chan yo también quiero un palfait

\- Que demonios piensan que ca*o el dinero

-Mami, papi dijo una mala palabra-aru

-Gin-chan

-Too-chan

-Papi

-Bien, bien todos comeremos palfait

Al llegar al restaurante los cuatro pidieron un palfait, 2 de fresa y 2 de chocolate y aunque el peliplata se molesto muy poco todo valía la pena con tal de ver a su familia feliz, al terminar de comer se dirigieron a su casa y al llegar la noche acostaron a sus hijos en sus respectivos cuartos.

-Por fin se durmió Kouka

-Ella tiene mucha energía

-Se parece a ti, tal vez por eso cumplo todos sus caprichos

El samurai se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios a la pelirroja antes de acostarse a su lado

-Te vez muy feliz

-Bueno es que soy muy feliz

-Aunque tengas que cuidar niños, comer huevo con arroz, cuidar a un perro gigante y trabajar muchas horas.

-Bueno tal vez a muchos no les parezca la vida más interesante, pero para mi es perfecta, con los hijos y la esposa perfecta

-A veces dices cosas tan cursis gin-chan que me dan ganas de-

-Mami, papi

-Si ginraru

-Dice Kouka-chan que si puede dormir con ustedes

-Claro que si mi amor y tu también

-Encherio Kaaa-chan

-Si cariño

Los niños se acostaron en medio de la pareja y después de un rato ambos se durmieron, sin embargo kagura y gintoki siguieron hablando un poco más antes de domir

-¿Entonces la vida sigue siendo perfecta?

-Con todo y sus defectos

-Hey gin-chan

-Dime

-Gracias

-¿Porqué?

-Por hacerme tan feliz

-Si de hacer feliz se trata, no me alcanzaría la vida para agradecerte la felicidad que me haz dado

-Giiiin-chan eres taaaan cursi...te amo

-Yo también... Te amo

Fin~

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y pues si se lo estaban preguntando y si no pues de todos modos lo diré, si haré más historias pero no tan seguidas por que estudio, asi es que más quisiera yo que ser rica y hacer un ova de ginkagu pero no todo se puede en la vida, gracias a todos por leer una vez más.

SAYONARA!


End file.
